


Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Harem, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is an alternative retelling of my current story Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. It will follow a similar route as the previous story, but there will be a few changes due to the differences.
Relationships: Acerola/Ash Ketchum, Anabel/Ash Ketchum, Astrid/Ash Ketchum, Bonnie/Ash Ketchum, Caitlin/Ash Ketchum, Candice/Ash Ketchum, Cynthia/Ash Ketchum, Dahlia/Ash Ketchum, Daisy Waterflower/Ash Ketchum, Dawn/Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum/Ash Ketchum, Diantha/Ash Ketchum, Elaine/Ash Ketchum, Elesa/Ash Ketchum, Friends with benefits relationships - Relationship, Friendship Relationships, Gardenia/Ash Ketchum, Greta/Ash Ketchum, Hapu/Ash Ketchum, Johanna/Ash Ketchum, Kahili/Ash Ketchum, Karen/Ash Ketchum, Korrina/Ash Ketchum, Kris/Ash Ketchum, Lana/Ash Ketchum, Leaf/Ash Ketchum, Lillie/Ash Ketchum, Lily Waterflower/Ash Ketchum, Lisia/Ash Ketchum, Liza/Ash Ketchum, Lusamine/Ash Ketchum, Lyra/Ash Ketchum, Mallow/Ash Ketchum, May/Ash Ketchum, Nurse Joy/Ash Ketchum, Officer Jenny/Ash Ketchum, Phoebe/Ash Ketchum, Queen Ilene/Ash Ketchum, Rosa/Ash Ketchum, Roxanne/Ash Ketchum, Selene/Ash Ketchum, Serena/Ash Ketchun, Shauna/Ash Ketchum, Shauntal/Ash Ketchum, Skyla/Ash Ketchum, Valerie/Ash Ketchum, Viola/Ash Ketchum, Whitney/Ash Ketchum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

In the Kanto region, in a quiet country small town called Pallet Town, in a house, lived a family. It was night time just after dusk, and in the living room, there was a little kid sitting on the couch watching Pokemon on the television. The kid was short at the height of one hundred and thirteen centimeters tall or three feet and eight inches tall, but the bulk of the kid's body was huge for their height and age. The kid was six years old and had green eyes, but that was all you can tell. The kid looked like a boy and was wearing baggy blue pants and a black baggy hoodie that covered the kid's head.

The kid got up before going into the kitchen to see their mother, who was a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and brown eyes sitting at the table. The kid's mother was Delia Ketchum. The kid made their way over to the counter with the sink before getting a glass and bending over to fill it with water. Delia looked at her kid and watched her kid as they bent over to get a glass of water. She continued to look at her kid's ass that was sticking out as they filled the glass with water. 

When the kid finished getting a glass of water, they made their way over to the table and sat it down before bending over, sticking their ass out as they stretched. Delia got up before she went around and behind her kid. She continued to look at her kid's ass that was sticking out, and you could see a slight bulge in the skirt she wore.

Delia moved forward before she got down on her knees and pulled the hoodie off of the kid's head, revealing long dark blue hair that fell down to the kid's butt. Delia wrapped her arms around the kid before moving one hand under her hoodie and tight t-shirt, resting it on the kid's stomach. She started rubbing the kid's belly, making them giggle, which made her smile. Delia moved her hand down and slipped it under her kid's pants and panties.

The kid gasped, "Ma'ma? What are… aaah… oh."

Delia grabbed the kid's penis and smiled when she heard her kid moan and buck their hips. Delia let go of her kid's penis and pulled her hand out before she pulled her kid's pants and cotton panties down, revealing a ten inches long and twelve inches girth penis, lemon size balls, and the kid's huge ass. You probably are thinking the kid is a boy with butt-length dark blue hair, but you would be incorrect. If you looked from behind, you would see that the kid had a pussy that was visible under their balls, indicating they was an unusual girl with a penis called a futanari and was a shower. Delia took her daughter's penis in her hand before she started moving it up and down.

"Aaaaah… ooooh… aaaah… mama… aaah… ooooh," moaned the girl.

"That's it, my sweetie," said Delia. "Feel the pleasure of mama masturbating your hard, big, fat penis."

The girl's cheeks flushed, but she couldn't stop bucking her hips as her mother masturbated her penis. Delia stopped before she turned her daughter around and leaned in before licking her daughter's penis.

"Aaaah… oooh… mama, mama… aaah… aaah," moaned the girl.

Her hands went to her mother's head and grabbed it before she bucked her hips forward, sending her penis inside her mother's mouth and down her throat. The girl started moving her hips relentlessly, sending her penis in and out of her mother's mouth. Delia was excited and moved her hands to her daughter's ass and squeezed them while pushing on them, trying to push more of her daughter's penis in her mouth.

"Aaaah… aaah… ooooh… mama, mama… aaaah… something is about to come. I'm about to explode," moaned the girl.

She had no idea what was about to happen, but she couldn't stop as it felt too good. All of a sudden, something exploded out of her penis into her mother's mouth and sprayed out of her pussy at the same time. She could feel liquid running down her thighs from whatever sprayed out of her pussy. She couldn't stop squirting in her mother's mouth from her penis. Delia felt her daughter cum in her mouth and continued to take it in her mouth and swallow it, but her daughter came a bit too much, and some of it dripped out of the corners of her mouth.

After a bit, the girl came down and pulled her penis out of her mother's mouth before sighing. She didn't know what happened, but she did know one thing. Whatever it was felt amazingly good. Delia licked her daughter's cum that dripped out of the corners of her mouth before swallowing it. When done, she turned her daughter around so that her ass was facing her to see her daughter's wet pussy. She smiled before she stood up on her knees and lifted her skirt, revealing that she was just like her daughter. Delia had a longer penis than her daughter at fourteen inches, but she was the same size as her daughter in girth, and her balls was the size of apples. Delia lined her penis up with her daughter's pussy.

The girl's eyes widen, "What? Wait, mama… AHHHHH!"

Delia cut her daughter off as she rammed her penis inside of her daughter, spreading her pussy and tearing through her hymen, but she only had half of it inside of her daughter. Delia started moving her hips slowly, sending her penis in and out of her daughter's pussy. Her daughter could only scream with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears falling down her cheeks.

"AHHHHH… AHHHHH… NO, NO… MAMA… IT HURT'S… IT HURT'S… PLEASE, LET ME GO!" cried the girl.

"Shhhhh… shhhhh… it's alright," said Delia, trying to soothe her daughter. "Try to bear with it, and it'll feel good soon."

Delia continued to soothe her daughter as she slowly fucked her pussy. After a little bit, the girl could feel the pain start to subside only to be replaced with pleasure.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… OOOOH… MAMA… MAMA!" moaned the girl.

"You're feeling good now, aren't you," smiled Delia. "Your pussy is wonderful! It keeps on clenching and sucking my cock inside! It feels so good. It feels like I'll drown in pleasure!"

Delia continued to fuck her daughter's pussy slowly, making her daughter moan and breathe as she did.

"Hey… Lashanda," said Delia. "Do you love mama's cock? Say it! Say that you love it!"

The girl's eyes widened when her mother said her real name. The girl's name was Ash Ketchum, but there was only a slim amount of people in Pallet Town that knew her actual name and her condition. When she was sleeping, she always wore her cotton panties and pajamas, but when she was awake, she dressed like a tomboy. Her mother usually always calls her Ashy, and none of the boys in Pallet Town was any wiser. They would always try to insult her calling her Ashy-girl, not knowing that they weren't really insulting her since she was a girl.

"Aaaah… aaah… mama, your cock is hard, thick and huge… aaaah… oooh… and I love it!" moaned Lashanda.

Delia smiled before she stopped moving and picked her daughter up by her thighs with her penis still inside her. She pulled out the chair that Lashanda was near before she sat down with Lashanda on her lap with her back to her. Delia started moving her hips again, sending her penis in and out of her daughter's incredibly puffy pussy. Lashanda started bouncing up and down on her mother's cock, sending it deeper inside of her pussy, making her mother and her moan in pleasure.

"Your pussy is squeezing me tightly!" moaned Delia. "I'm deep… aaah… I'm reaching deep inside you!"

"Please, keep doing it more!" moaned Lashanda. "Faster! Harder! Smack my pussy hard! You can be reckless on my pussy! Mess it up! Stir it up into a soppy mess!"

Lashanda started bouncing up and down on her mother's cock harder and faster, sending all of it deeper inside of her pussy, making her mother and her moan in pleasure. Delia moved her hips along with her daughter, making her balls smack against her pussy.

"AAAAAH… OOOOOH… YOU'RE SO INCREDIBLY TIGHT!" moaned Delia. "I'M SO DEEP… AAAAH… AAAAH… I'M REACHING SO DEEP INSIDE YOU!"

"AAAAAH… OOOOH… MORE, MORE, PLEASE, KEEP DOING IT MORE!" moaned Lashanda. "MAMA, MAMA, YOUR SMACKING MY PUSSY SO HARD! YOUR BEING RECKLESS ON MY PUSSY! YOUR MESSING IT UP! YOUR STIRRING IT UP INTO A SOPPY MESS, MAMA!"

Lashanda continued to bounce on her mother's cock relentlessly while her mother fucked her pussy, making her mother's balls smack against her pussy. As she continued to bounce on her mother's cock while her mother fucked her pussy, they started sweating with sweat that ran down their bodies, Lashanda's penis bounced, and her pussy started leaking more and more wetness. Delia soon picked Lashanda up before bending her over the table and pounding her penis in and out of her pussy.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… YES, YES… MAMA, MAMA!" moaned Lashanda.

Lashanda gave a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her face as her mother pounded her pussy.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… OOOOH… SHIT, YES, YES!" moaned Delia. "LASHANDA, I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR PUSSY HARD! I'M GOING TO SHOOT MY CUM DEEP INSIDE YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PREGNANT! NOW, TAKE MAMA'S CUM, MY CUTE DAUGHTER!"

Delia pounded her penis inside her daughter before she started spurting her cum deep inside her.

"AAAAAH… MAMA!" moaned Lashanda as she came.

Lashanda's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating her mother's penis, her pussy, and it running down her inner thighs. She could feel her mother flood deep inside her pussy, but as she continued, Lashanda's eyes widen as her stomach expanded due to the amount of cum her mother continued to squirt inside of her.

"NO… NO… MAMA… NO MORE! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" cried Lashanda.

Delia grabbed her arms and pulled them back as she continued to squirt her cum inside her daughter's pussy. Lashanda continued to feel her stomach expand, and as it did, her penis shot cum out all over the table. Her mother continued to fill her pussy while she shot cum on the table until her mother's cum sprayed out of her pussy, and they both came down. Lashanda looked like she was five months pregnant. 

Delia pulled her penis out of her daughter's pussy, and her cum leaked out of her daughter's pussy, running down her thighs and dripping directly from her pussy onto the floor. Delia helped her daughter down on the floor before she turned around and hugged her daughter. Lashanda smiled and hugged her mother back before Delia stepped back. Delia turned around and got down on her hands and knees before she grabbed her ass cheek.

"Come, Daughter," said Delia. "Fuck your mama's ass and cum lots inside it."

Lashanda's penis twitched in excitement before she pounced on top of her mother with her legs bent in the air so that she wasn't touching the floor. She started moving her hips relentlessly, making her penis rub against her mother's ass until she found the hole and sunk into her mother's ass hole. Delia sighed in relief. It had been so long since she last had a cock in her ass. Lashanda started moving relentlessly, sending her penis in and out of her mother's ass hole as she fucked her mother's ass.

"AAAAAH… OOOOOH… MAMA, MAMA… YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT!" moaned Lashanda. "OOOOH… AAAAH… OOOOH… SHIT, YES, YES! MAMA, I'M GOING TO SHOOT MY CUM DEEP INSIDE YOUR ASS! NOW, TAKE MY CUM, MAMA!"

"LASHANDA!" moaned Delia as she came.

Delia's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto the floor and it running down her inner thighs. She could feel Lashanda flood her ass hole and was enjoying it. Lashanda continued to fill her mother's ass hole, making some of her cum spray out of her mother's ass hole and on her ass cheeks. Lashanda couldn't get enough and started fucking her mother's ass hole until she came inside it and made it spray out of her mother's ass hole and on her ass cheeks.

After that, Delia and Lashanda took a bath together before Delia cleaned up the mess that they made, and they had dinner. That night they had a little more fun before they went to sleep, and Lashanda slept in her mother's bed with her mouth on her nipple.

A month went by since that day, and a few things happened. The first thing that happened was Delia started teaching her daughter about sex and everything about it. The second thing that happened was Delia tried to get her daughter to wear dresses, but that backfired spectacularly. However, they was able to compromise, and Lashanda could now be seen wearing cotton thong panties that revealed her huge ass cheeks and cropped tight t-shirts that exposed her midriff. The third thing that happened was Lashanda could be seen only wearing her cotton thong panties around the house, and constantly had her mother fuck her pussy. The last thing that happened was Delia had her daughter take a pregnancy test, which came back positive, much to Delia and Lashanda's happiness.

Currently, Delia was sitting on the couch in the living room naked with her penis inside her daughter's pussy. Lashanda was sitting on her mother's lap with her back facing her, bouncing up and down uncontrollably on her mother's penis. As she bounced on her mother's cock, Lashanda was masturbating her cock with her right hand while her left hand was cupping and squeezing her balls. Her tits that was getting bigger from the pregnancy, was bouncing up and down. She was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out, her right eye shut, and her left eye rolled up in her head. They had been at it for a while now, which showed as both of them had sweat that ran down their bodies.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… OOOH, SHIT, YES, YES, MAMA, MAMA!" moaned Lashanda. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"OH, YES, THAT'S IT, SWEETIE!" moaned Delia. "CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!"

Lashanda bounced up and down on her mother a few more times and came down one last time as she felt her mother start to flood her pussy with her cum. Lashanda's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating her mother's penis, balls, her pussy, her balls, and it running down her inner thighs. As she came from her pussy, Lashanda let go of her penis and balls as she came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum in the air that landed on the coffee table and floor. Her mother continued to fill her pussy up, making Lashanda stick her tongue out as her stomach expanded from the large amount of cum her mother squirted inside of her. At the same time, Lashanda's cock moved all around, and more ropes of cum shot into the air and around the living room. When they came down, they didn't stop, and Lashanda went back to bouncing up and down on her mother's penis uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, there was a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders that was tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, making her way to the house. She was wearing a white and black shirt, blue and red shorts, white and pink shoes with yellow ties, and a white and red Pokemon league cap on her head. She was one of Ash's great friends and one of the few that knew Ash's real and full name. As she got closer to the house, she could hear moaning coming from inside.

"Aaaah… aaaah… yes, yes, mama, your cock is hard, thick and huge… aaah… ooooh… and I love it!"

"Your pussy is squeezing me so tightly! I'm so deep… aaaah… ooooh… I'm reaching so deep inside you!"

The girl knew what was going on inside the house and blushed. She could feel herself start to get horny and put her hands on the bulge of her shorts. She was a futanari, just like Lashanda and Delia, and fantasized about Lashanda on several occasions. At first, she didn't understand what was going on when her cock got hard, but after touching it and experimenting with it, she soon learned. She would masturbate her penis at night to a picture of Lashanda until she came.

The girl knocked on the door to let them know she was there before opening the door and going inside. She shut the door quickly so any noise wouldn't get out of the house as much. It was a good thing she did because not long later, she heard more moaning.

"AAAAAAH… OOOOH… YES, YES, MAMA, MORE, MORE, PLEASE, KEEP DOING IT MORE! SMACK MY PUSSY HARD! BE RECKLESS ON MY PUSSY! MESS IT UP! STIR IT UP INTO A SOPPY MESS!"

The girl was turned on more, and her penis got bigger in her shorts. The girl pulled her shorts down, letting her cock and balls out, but she didn't pull her shorts all the way down. Her penis wasn't as big as Lashanda's, and she wasn't a shower. It was eight inches long and ten inches in girth when it was fully erect, but her balls was the same size as Lashanda's.

She made her way to the living room and stood in the doorway, looking at Lashanda and Delia. She saw that Lashanda was masturbating her penis with her right hand while her left hand was cupping and squeezing her ball as she bounced on her mother's penis. She also noticed Delia's penis, balls, and the cum around the living room. The girl moved her left hand down to her ball and cupped them before squeezing them, making herself moan, and her penis get bigger. Lashanda and Delia noticed the girl when she came into the living room with her penis out and smiled.

"Elaine," said Lashanda before panting and huffing.

Elaine smiled at her and couldn't take it anymore. She took her clothes off before she made her way over to Lashanda and in front of her. Lashanda stopped bouncing on her mother and leaned forward. She stuck her tongue out before licking the fat tip of Elaine's penis.

"Aaaaah, Lashanda!" moaned Elaine.

She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Lashanda's head before bucking her hips forward, sending her penis inside Lashanda's mouth and down her throat. Lashanda started moving again, and Elaine moved with her as she bounced on her mother's cock while sucking her penis.

"AAAAAH… OOOOH… LASHANDA, LASHANDA! YOU'RE MOUTH IS SO WET AND TIGHT!" moaned Elaine. "OOOOH… AAAAH… SHIT, YES, YES… LASHANDA, LASHANDA! OOOOH, DAMN, YOU'RE MOUTH IS SO WET AND TIGHT! I CAN'T HOLD BACK! I'M GOING TO CUM IN THAT TIGHT ADORABLE MOUTH!"

Lashanda blushed and felt Elaine shoot her cum in her mouth just as her mother came, filling up her pussy with her cum and making her stomach expand until her mother's cum sprayed out of her pussy. Lashanda's legs shook violently as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating her mother's penis, balls, her pussy, her balls, and it running down her inner thighs. When Lashanda came from her pussy, she let go of her penis and balls as she came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum in the air. Lashanda continued to take Elaine's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but after a while, she couldn't contain all of it in her mouth, and some of it slipped out of the corners of her mouth.

When they finished cumming, Elaine pulled her penis out of Lashanda's mouth, but Lashanda didn't get off her mother even though her belly was really large. Lashanda continued to bounce on her mother's cock, and Elaine sat down in front of her with her wet penis from Lashanda's mouth touching Lashanda's penis. Elaine started moving her hips in rhythm with Lashanda, going down when Lashanda was coming up, making their cocks and balls rub against each other.

"OOOOH… AAAAAH… ELAINE, MAMA, ELAINE, MAMA!" moaned Lashanda. "YOU'RE FAT COCK AND BALLS ARE RUBBING AGAINST MINE! YOU'RE COCK IS SO DEEP IN MY PUSSY! AAAAH… AAAAH… OOOOOH, SHIT, SHIT! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"AAAAAH… MMMMM… OOOOH… LASHANDA, LASHANDA!" moaned Elaine. "I'M GOING TO CUM! SHOOT YOUR BEAUTIFUL CUM ALL OVER ME, AND I'M GOING TO SHOOT MY CUM ALL OVER YOUR CUTE FAT PENIS AND BODY!"

"OOOOH… YES, YES, THAT'S IT! CUM GIRLS, CUM!" moaned Delia. "SHOOT THAT CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!"

Lashanda and Elaine's legs shook violently, and their back arched as they came, spraying cum out of their pussies. As they came from their pussies, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their cocks, shooting ropes of cum in the air that landed on each other's cocks, balls, bodies, and around the room. At the same time, Lashanda felt her mother flood her pussy with her cum and make her stomach expand more until her mother's cum sprayed out of her pussy.

When they finished cumming, Elaine climbed off and stepped back. Lashanda pulled her mother's penis out of her pussy and stood up before she turned around, leaned in, and kissed her mother on the lips. Elaine could see her mother's cum leaking down her thighs and balls, making her balls wet with her mother's cum. She continued to look at Lashanda's huge ass cheeks, and her penis jumped around excitedly. Lashanda stopped kissing her mother and stood up, and Elaine went over behind her before she turned her and pushed her over.

"Waaaa!" shouted Lashanda in surprise as she fell over.

She was able to break her fall with her hands, leaving her on her hands and knees. Elaine couldn't wait and pounced on her, straddling her ass cheeks. She started moving her hips, making her cock rub between Lashanda's huge ass cheeks before she grabbed it and rubbed it against Lashanda's ass hole. Lashanda blushed until she felt Elaine's cock rub her ass hole, and her eyes widen.

"Wait, Elaine… AHHHHH!" said Lashanda before she was cut off.

Elaine cut Lashanda off as she rammed her penis inside of Lashanda, spreading her ass hole and going balls deep. Elaine started moving her hips uncontrollably as she fucked the hell out of Lashanda's ass, making Lashanda's huge ass cheeks bounce. Lashanda could only scream with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears falling down her cheeks. Delia continued to watch them while masturbating her cock.

Elaine sighed in relief, "OOOOOH… DAMN, YES, YES, LASHANDA, LASHANDA! YOUR ASS IS SO DAMN TIGHT! I ALWAYS WANTED TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF YOUR HUGE ASS! LOOK AT YOUR FAT ASS CHEEKS BOUNCE! I'M GOING TO FILL THAT HUGE ASS UP WITH MY CUM!"

Lashanda continued to have her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears falling down her cheeks as Elaine continued to fuck the hell out of her ass, but she also had a blush on her cheeks. After a little bit, Lashanda could feel the pain start to subside only to be replaced with pleasure.

"OOOOOH… MMMMM… AAAAH… AHHHH… ELAINE, ELAINE, MY FAT ASS!" moaned Lashanda.

"OH, DAMN. YES, LASHANDA! FEEL THE PLEASURE OF ME FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF YOUR ASS!" moaned Elaine. "YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT AND WONDERFUL! YOUR FAT ASS CHEEKS KEEP RUBBING MY COCK! IT FEELS SO AMAZING! OOOOH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO FILL YOUR ASS UP! I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M CUMMING!"

Elaine pounded into Lashanda's ass hole and started flooding her ass hole, making Lashanda's tongue stick out of her mouth. Lashanda's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy. As she came from her pussy, Lashanda also came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum out on the floor. At the same time, Delia came, shooting ropes of cum out all over the room.

"OOOH, NO, IT FEELS TOO WONDERFUL! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH!" moaned Elaine.

She pushed Lashanda's back down so that she was face down ass up and started fucking the hell out of her ass again as she continued to cum in Lashanda ass. As she fucked the hell out of Lashanda's ass, she was making Lashanda's penis bounce around as it shot ropes of cum out.

"AAAAAH… OOOOH, SHIT, SHIT, YES, YES, I'M GOING TO CUM HARDER! YES, YES, CUM HARD IN THAT ADORABLE FAT ASS!" moaned Elaine.

Elaine pounded into Lashanda's ass hole and started flooding her ass hole hard.

"OOOOH, NO, I CAN'T STOP CUMMING! IT FEELS TOO AMAZING!" moaned Elaine. "YES, YES, PUMP ALL OF THAT CUM IN HER ASS HOLE!"

Elaine continued to fill Lashanda's ass hole, making it spray out of her ass hole and onto her huge ass cheeks. Lashanda was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a blush on her cheeks, and sweat running down her body. When they finished cumming, Elaine pulled her penis out of Lashanda ass and stumbled backward before falling on her ass worn out.

After that, Delia had Lashanda and Elaine take a bath together. When they was done, Delia took a bath herself before they went about cleaning up the mess that they made. Elaine stayed for the rest of the day and had dinner with them before she made her way back home, where she masturbated her cock to Lashanda again until she came several times.

A month went by since that day, and a few things happened. The first thing that happened was Elaine and Lashanda became girlfriends when Elaine popped the question. The second thing that happened was Elaine was more often at Lashanda's house than her home, and even stayed for days or a week. The second thing that happened was Elaine seeing Lashanda wearing cotton thong panties started wearing them as well. The last thing that happened was Lashanda and Elaine could be seen only wearing their cotton thong panties or going completely naked around the house, and continuously had sex with each other and Lashanda's mother.

Currently, Lashanda and Elaine was sitting on the couch naked with erect cocks. There was a knock at the door, and Delia went to answer it.

"Oh, Leaf, come on in," came Delia's voice.

"Thanks for having me," came Leaf's voice.

"Don't mention it," came Delia's voice. "It's always good to have you over. Lashanda and Elaine are in the living room. I have to go out for a bit and will be back by dinner time."

"Right," came Leaf's voice.

There was the sound of the door shutting before they heard footsteps. Lashanda and Elaine waited until Leaf appeared in the doorway, looking at them.

Leaf was a girl with brown hair down to her middle back and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt, pink skirt, light blue sock, white and pink shoes, and a white and pink hat. She was one of Ash's great friends and one of the few that knew Ash's real and full name.

When Leaf came to the doorway of the living room and looked in, she saw Lashanda and Elaine sitting on the couch naked with erect cocks. Leaf blushed as she saw they was naked and had erect cocks that was twitching with want.

"Oh, Leaf, I'm glad you could come over," smiled Lashanda.

Lashanda got up and walked over to Leaf before she hugged her. When done, she let Leaf go, and Elaine hugged her. As they hugged Leaf, Lashanda and Elaine made sure to press their bodies against her so that their cocks could rub against her. Leaf's cheeks blushed a bit darker, and she felt her pussy start to get wet. It wasn't the first time her pussy got wet, and she often masturbated her pussy to a picture of Lashanda and Elaine. Leaf was not a futanari like Lashanda and Elaine, but she knew of their condition, so she was not surprised to see their cocks.

Lashanda took Leaf by the hand before she led her farther in the living room. She stopped and turned so that she was facing sideways at Leaf before she took her right hand and placed it on her erect cock. Elaine followed them over, stopping and turning so that she was facing Lashanda and sideways at Leaf before she took her left hand and placed it on her erect cock. Leaf was new to this and didn't know what to do, but Lashanda explained to her, and Leaf went about moving her hands up and down Lashanda and Elaine's cocks.

"Aaaah… ooooh… yes, yes, Leaf, Leaf! Masturbate our cocks!" moaned Lashanda.

"Your hands feel so good!" moaned Elaine.

Lashanda and Elaine moved closer until their penis heads touched each other. They started bucking their hips, making Leaf's hands go up and down faster, and their cock heads rub against each other. Leaf continued to masturbate their cocks until they came, shooting ropes of cum out on each other's cocks and bodies, but they didn't stop bucking their hips, making Leaf masturbate their cocks as they came. They continued until they came again, shooting ropes of cum out on each other's cocks and bodies. Leaf let their cock's go when they stopped cumming the second time. She had cum on her hands, and some of Lashanda and Leaf's cum got on her clothes.

Lashanda turned to Leaf while Elaine moved behind her. They both hugged her, making their cum covered cocks rub against her panties, pussy, and ass. Leaf continued to blush, and she could feel her panties get wet from Lashanda and Elaine's cum covered cocks. Leaf felt her pussy get wet, making her panties wetter.

Lashanda stopped and couched down before she started taking Leaf's socks off since she already took her shoes off. When Lashanda got Leaf's socks off, she reached up and took Leaf's panties off, revealing Leaf's puffy pussy and ass. Elaine didn't stop rubbing her cum covered cock against Leaf, so when Lashanda took Leaf's panties off, her cock started rubbing against Leaf's ass cheeks. Elaine pushed herself forward, making her penis rub between Leaf's ass cheeks.

With Leaf's panties off, Lashanda stood back up before she put her hands on Leaf's thighs and picked her up. Lashanda and Elaine started bucking their hips until their cocks found the right hole and rammed their cocks inside Leaf, spreading her pussy and ass, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep. Leaf could only scream with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled in her head, tears running down her cheeks, and a dark blush adorning her cheeks. Lashanda and Elaine didn't care and started fucking the hell out of Leaf's pussy and ass hole, but as they continued, Leaf started feeling good and was moaning loudly. They continued to fuck the hell out of Leaf's pussy and ass hole until they came several times, filling Leaf's pussy and ass up, making her stomach expand and look pregnant.

Delia came back to the house before dinner time to see her daughter and Elain fucking the hell out of Leaf. She got horny before she joined them by having Leaf suck her penis. They continued until they all came several times, filling Leaf's pussy, ass, and mouth up with their cum. When done, Lashanda, Elaine, and Delia pulled their cocks out of Leaf's cum filled pussy, ass, and mouth. Leaf had some cum that escaped her mouth at the corners as she wasn't able to contain all of it.

After that, Delia had Lashanda and Elaine take a bath together. When they was done, Delia took a bath with Leaf before they went about cleaning up the mess that they made. Leaf stayed for the rest of the day and had dinner with them before she made her way back home, where she fingered her pussy and ass as she thought of Lashanda and Elaine until she came several times.

A month went by since that day, and a few things happened. The first thing that happened was Leaf became Lashanda and Elaine's friend with benefits when they talked about it, and Delia suggested it. The second thing that happened was Leaf was more often at Lashanda's house than her home, and even stayed for a few days. The third thing that happened was Leaf could be seen wearing clothes without panties. The fourth thing that happened was Leaf could be seen going completely naked around the house, and constantly had Lashanda, Leaf, and Lahsnada's mother fuck her. The last thing that happened was Delia had Leaf take a pregnancy test, which came back positive, much to Delia, Lashanda, Elaine, and Leaf's happiness. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is the prologue of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. The prologue got a bit bigger than I thought it would, but I think I didn't do too bad, considering I was able to keep it from getting into the 6k word count. This is a pretty raunchy beginning to the story, but it couldn't be helped. We got to hear that Lashanda and Leaf are pregnant, and I did a little digging into the names of the Pokemon characters. What I found out was pretty interesting. A lot of the names for Pokemon characters seem to differ from different cultures, but they don't have a set culture for each region. Some of the character names come from Greek, but there are some, I think that are English or Japanese. A few Greek character names in Pokemon that surprised me are Delia, Elaine, Selene, and Cynthia. Did you know that Selene and Cynthia both mean Moon? I didn't until I checked the information. These characters come from different regions, yet they all have Greek names, which makes it challenging to decide on a name. If you would like to help with names for the story, then feel free to leave a comment, and I may use them if needed. Some names have already been picked out for some characters. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	2. Pallet Town Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate retelling of my other story, Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond, and will follow a similar path as the other story.

It was a beautiful night in the town of Pallet Town, but for one specific person, it was a night of excitement and nervousness. In a house in Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum was pacing back in forth in her room in nothing except her cotton thong panties.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ she asked herself for the umpteenth time.

"Lashanda Alycia Youko Ilyinishna Ketchum, why are you up so late!" yelled Delia as she opened her daughter's bedroom door. "You're going to start your journey tomorrow, so you should be sleeping by now! I thought you went to bed after you got Akane and Kaede to sleep!"

Ash froze when her mother yelled her full name. It was very rare for her mother to use her full name at all, and only a slim amount of people in Pallet Town knew her full name. When she was sleeping, she either went butt naked or wore her light blue cotton thong panties, but when she was awake and outside the house, she dressed like a tomboy. She was always seen wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a black baggy hoddie, and her butt-length dark blue hair was always stuffed under a Pokemon league baseball cap, making her look like a boy.

As for the names her mother mentioned, Akane was her and her mother's daughter and looked a lot more like Delia than she did Lashanda. Kaede was her and Leaf's daughter and looked a lot more like Leaf than she did Lashanda. Matter of speaking, Lashanda looked nothing like her mother, and it sometimes made her wonder where she got her looks from, but none the less, she was grateful enough for her looks.

"I know, but I can't sleep," Ash said, trying to keep the unsureness out of her voice, but Delia heard it.

"Lashanda, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear. What's on your mind?" Delia Ketchum asked with worry.

Ash sighed, "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't have any dreams, goals, or hopes."

Delia understood that her daughter was uncertain about what she was going to do and hasn't decided on anything. She walked over and crouched down, so she was even with her daughter, "and that is all the more reason you should go on a journey. Visit new places, meet new people, learn more, and find your own path."

"I know, but I don't want to disappoint you," said Ash, "and what about Akane and Kaede."

"Oh, dear, you will never disappoint me, sweetie," said Delia. "I'll always be proud of you no matter what you decided to do, and I raised you, so Akane and Kaede won't be a problem."

Ash smiled at her mother and hugged her, and Delia hugged her back.

"Now, do not think too much about it anymore and get some sleep," said Delia as she let go of her daughter. "You're going to go on your adventure with Charmander tomorrow, and your girlfriend and friend with benefits will be waiting for you."

Ash turned and looked at the Luxury Ball that was on her dresser and smiled at it. She had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Oak as an early gift for her birthday, even though her birthday was still a month and two weeks away from tomorrow. Normally it was unheard of for someone that was seven years old to start their journey, but Professor Oak had approved of her going on a journey, and her mother agreed. She turned back to her mother.

"I can't wait to see what they will choose," said Ash excitedly.

"Well, you will see tomorrow," said Delia. "Now, let's get you into bed."

Ash went over to her bed and got inside it, and Delia tucked her in before kissing her on the lips. After kissing her for a little bit, Delia pulled away. Usually, she would sleep in her mother's room, but the babies was in there now, and her mother wanted her to sleep in her room tonight.

"Sweet dreams, Lashanda," said Delia.

"Night, big co—" said Ash, but she never got to finish what she was going to say as she drifted off to sleep.

Delia giggled at her daughter, knowing she was going to say, big cock mama. She turned around and made her way to the door, turning off the lights and closing the bedroom door as she left.

In the morning, Delia's voice could be heard through the house as she tried to wake up her daughter.

"Lashanda Alycia Youko Ilyinishna Ketchum, get up, you're going to be late to meet your girlfriend and friend with benefits!"

Ash's eyes fluttered open, "What!"

Ash turned to look at her clock to see that it was seven-thirty, and she was supposed to meet her girlfriend and friend with benefits at Professor Oak's lab at eight. She gasped and scrambled out of her bed before she started getting ready for the day as quickly as she can. Delia made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed.

Ash came running down the stairs a little later in a pair of baggy blue pants and a black hoodie with the hoodie covering her hair, which she sometimes did. She didn't have time to worry about her hair or put the Pokemon league baseball cap on. Ash could smell food from the kitchen as she started putting on her shoes. When she got her shoes on, she rushed into the kitchen to see her mom feeding Akane and Kaede breakfast.

"Mom, I'm not going to have time for breakfast!" shouted Ash.

"It would be nice if you wore a dress for once," said Delia.

Ash looked at her mother as she made her way over to the table, "No thanks, I'm not going to wear one of those long dresses."

Delia sighed as Ash kissed Akane and Kaede on the head before she made her way to the door. She picked her bag up that was nearby the door and put it on before running to the door and throwing it open, leaving it open as she left the house.

"At least shut the door, Ashy!" shouted her mother after her from the kitchen.

There was no reply back, and Delia sighed. She got up, went to the door, and closed it, but she couldn't blame her daughter.

Ash raced across the fields as she made her way to Professor Oaks lab, and surprisingly her hoodie never fell off her head, not that it mattered. Ash wasn't trying to hide who she was. She just felt more comfortable dressing up as a boy. She could see a group of people near the entrance surrounding Gary Oak and tried to avoid them and make her way inside, but was spotted by Gary.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ashy-Girl," said Gary smugly, trying to insult her, not knowing she was a girl. "Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me."

Ash sighed and turned to look at him, "Gary."

"Mr. Gary, to you. Show some respect," said Gary with his big ego. "Well, Ashy-Girl, you snooze, you lose, and your way behind form the start. I got a Pokemon, and you don't."

Ash mentally facepalmed as she looked at Gary. She had gotten her first Pokemon already, not that he knew about it.

"That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Poke Ball," said Gary snobbishly as he twirled a Poke Ball in front of her face.

His fans started cheering, and Gary turned to them, "Thank you fans, thank you for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world."

Ash tried to avoid him and leave him to his fans and try to go inside, but Gary stopped her.

"There's probably not even a single Pokemon left for you, Ashy-Girl," smirked Gary.

"What Pokemon you get anyway?" asked Ash.

"None of your business," said Gary snobbishly. "If you showed up on time, you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it."

Thankfully he went to a car and got in before he started to drive off, and Ash couldn't be more glad about that, but she was annoyed that he held her up from meeting her girlfriend and friend with benefits. With that coming back to mind, Ash gasped before she turned and rushed into the building.

"I'm here, I'm here!" shouted Ash as she came into the lab.

"Lashanda! You're late! Where have you been, masturbating your penis, or fucking your mother!" shouted Elaine.

"Uh, that sounds attempting, but no, I wasn't," said Ash. "Sorry, Elaine. I overslept and then got held up by Gary Oak."

"Why am I not surprised," said Leaf. "Gary Oak and his snobbishness."

"It can't be helped, I suppose, but I had to listen to him ramble on about how he already got his Pokemon, and I didn't have one," said Ash.

"He's really misinformed if he doesn't think you have a Pokemon already," said Leaf.

"Didn't you tell him Lashanda has a Pokemon already, Professor?" asked Elaine turning to Professor Oak.

"I did, several times in fact, but you know how it goes," answered Professor Oak. "It went through one ear and out the other."

"Well, his fault if he wasn't listening," said Ash. "So, did you pick your Pokemon already."

"No, we was waiting for you, but Chase has already been here and gone long before Gary came," said Elaine.

Ash was glad to hear that they didn't pick their starters yet but was amused that Chase beat Gary to the punch. Chase is a boy in Pallet Town with black hair and black eyes. He is always seen wearing a black undershirt, red and white jacket, blue shorts, black, white, and yellow shoes with a blue tie, and a red and white Pokemon league cap. He doesn't insult Ash as much as Gary does, but he does try to insult her sometimes.

"Well, I only got two Pokemon left," said Professor Oak, getting their attention. "Normally, I'll have the Trainers choose a Pokemon, but Leaf, since you prefer Grass types, you should take this one."

Professor Oak picked up the remaining Poke Ball and handed it to Leaf.

"Where is the other Pokemon, Professor?" asked Ash looking around.

"Right here," said Professor Oak as he made another Poke Ball come out of the machine. "I have been saving this one for you, Elaine."

Professor Oak handed the Poke Ball to Elaine, who was excited. When she got it, she released the Pokemon to see an Eevee.

"Awe, it's adorable," said Elaine as she got down.

Eevee looked around before seeing the girl get down and was excited as it ran over. Elaine started petting it before she recalled it in the Poke Ball. While she was doing that, Professor Oak went about gathering the Pokedexs before handing them out.

"And here are your Pokedexs," said Professor Oak, "and some Poke Balls for you, Elaine and Leaf."

They all took their Pokedexs, and Elaine and Leaf took the extra Poke Balls. When they got their Pokedex and Poke Balls, Elaine let her Eevee out, deciding to let it follow her instead of keeping it in the Poke Ball. They made their way out of the Pokemon lab to be greeted with the town folk of Pallet Town.

"Ashy, Elaine, Leaf," called out Delia, getting their attention.

Delia had Akane on one of her hips and Kaede on the other with a brown sack in her hand. They made their way over to them and stopped in front of Delia and the babies.

"So, let me guess, you got Bulbasaur, Leaf," said Delia.

"Yup," answered Leaf.

"And you got an adorable Eevee, Elaine," said Delia.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

She picked Eevee up to let the babies pet her Pokemon before putting it back down.

"Oh, and Ashy, dear," said Delia before waving the brown sack, "Here."

Ash took the brown sack with confusion, "What's this?" Ash looked inside to see a couple of sandwiches. "Oh, you made sandwiches out of the breakfast."

"You, you can't start your journey on an empty stomach," said Delia. "You should eat it when you get a chance."

"I'll eat it now," said Ash.

Ash went about eating the sandwiches while spending time with her mother, daughters, Elaine, Leaf, and Professor Oak. When done, Leaf stood up and looked at Ash.

"Well, we all got a Pokemon now, so how about a battle, Ash?" asked Leaf.

The words of what her mother said the night before ringed in her head, and Ash smiled before she looked at Leaf.

"Sure, I think I'll give it a try," said Ash.

Leaf and Ash made their way farther away before they turned to look at each other.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you," called out Leaf as she threw her Poke Ball, making her Pokemon come out in front of her.

"Charmander, time to shine," called out Ash as she threw her Luxury Ball, making her Pokemon come out in front of her.

Ash's Charmander looked forward at Leaf and her Bulbasaur when it came out, but it was yellow instead of orange, which was known as a shiny Pokemon.

Ash and Leaf started battling one another, using moves such as Tackle and Scratch, and got a few hits in on each other. The battle was a tough one as the Pokemon was young, so they didn't have very many moves to use. As the match continued, Ash put a hand on her chest, feeling it beating rapidly, which was a new feeling, but it usually comes from when she is having sex. The feeling made her excited about Pokemon battles, but she wasn't sure about what she wanted to do yet. The match was a close one, but in the end, Bulbasaur was the one that lost. When they was done battling and recalled their Pokemon, Elaine came over to Ash.

"Ash, let's have a Pokemon battle too," said Elaine.

"Wait, Elaine," said Professor Oak. "Let's get Ashy's Charmander healed up first."

"Oh, right," said Elaine.

Professor Oak went about helping Ash and Leaf with healing up their Pokemon, and when he was done, Leaf recalled her Bulbasaur and stepped to the side.

Elaine went over to the other side of the area with her Eevee following before turning to Ash.

"Alright, Eevee, let's go," said Elaine.

"Eevee!" cried Eevee as it jumped in front of Elaine, ready to battle.

"Charmander, come on out," called out Ash as she threw her Luxury Ball.

Charmander came out looking forward at Elaine and her Eevee.

Ash and Elaine started battling one another using moves such as Tackle and Scratch and got a few hits in on each other. The battle started out as a tough one as the Pokemon was young, so they didn't have very many moves to use, but as the battle continued, Ash's Charmander used a new move as it spat flames at Eevee, who nearly dodged. Ash checked Charmander with the Pokedex to find out that it learned a new move called Ember. After that, the battle raged on fiercely, and both Ash and Elaine was feeling their hearts beating rapidly. The match wasn't nearly as close as the first one, but it was still a good battle, and in the end, Eevee was the one that lost. After they finished, Professor Oak gave them a hand at healing their Pokemon.

After the Pokemon was healed up, Elaine made her way over to Ash with Eevee following.

"Good battle, Ash," said Elaine before she leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips.

The crowd hollered, hooted, and cheered as the two was so cute, making the two blush. When Elaine was done, Leaf made her way over to Ash before she kissed him, making the crowd holler, hoot, and cheer and the two blush.

"Well, Ash, I'll be going," said Leaf. "I'm going to go catch myself some more Pokemon. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around Leaf," said Ash.

Leaf turned before she left with Ash and Elaine watching her go with smiles on their face. Once Leaf was out of sight, Elaine turned to Ash.

"Ash, is it alright if I come with you?" asked Elaine.

"Of course," said Ash. "It would be nice to have some more company than Charmander."

Elaine smiled, and then they went about saying their goodbyes to the town folk and Ash's mother. When they was done, Ash and Elaine made they way down the field from Pallet Town as they explored the outsides. 

"So, Ash, have you decided what you are going to do?" asked Elaine as they walked.

"No," answered Ash before she looked down at Eevee to see it looked tired. "Elaine, Eevee looks tired."

Elaine stopped and looked down at Eevee.

"Oh, Eevee, are you tired?" asked Elaine.

"Eevee," said Eevee shaking its head, trying to act like it wasn't tired.

"Eevee, if you are tired, you should get in your Poke Ball," said Ash.

Eevee looked at Ash for a little bit before nodding its head. Elaine recalled it and decided to allow Eevee to get some rest.

"So, have you decided what you are going to do?" asked Ash as they began to walk again.

"I think I'm going to try Gym Battles," said Elaine.

"I see," said Ash.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find out what you want to do eventually," said Elaine.

"Yeah," agreed Ash.

They continued to walk for a little bit before they saw some Pigeys, and Elaine decided to catch one, so they stopped, and Elaine battled the Pidgey with her Eevee. The battle was a tough one and fierce, but in the end, Elaine caught herself a Pidgey.

"Ash, aren't you going to catch some Pokemon?" asked Elaine.

"Not right now," said Ash.

They continued through the open fields as they made their way to the next city. It didn't take them long to reach Viridian City, but there wasn't much to do there. Ash looked at a sign before she turned to Elaine.

"Hey, Elaine, let's head to that way," said Ash pointing west.

"Sounds good," agreed Elaine.

Ash and Elaine made their way west through the rough plateau, and Ash soon noticed a blue Pokemon. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it to find out that it was a female Nidoran and decided to catch it. After a fierce fight between her Charmander and the female Nidoran, Ash finally caught her first Pokemon in one of the Luxury Balls she had with her. She was given half a dozen as a present from Professor Oak, which came with the Charmander, who was already inside of one when she received it. Now that she had a new Pokemon, Ash and Elaine continued a little more until they came to some water.

"Hey, Elaine, mind if we do some fishing?" asked Ash.

"Sound like fun," said Elaine.

Ash and Elaine got their fishing poles out before they went about fishing for Pokemon. Elaine caught every single one that she fished out of the water, while Ash only caught a golden Magikarp. At that time, it was starting to get later in the day, so Ash and Elaine decided to camp out there for the night before stopping in at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City that they noticed when they entered the town.

After setting up camp, Ash went about training her female Charmander, female Nidoran, and Female Magikarp. Elaine soon joined her, and they both spared against each other to help train their Pokemon up. However, the only move Magikarp knew was Splash, so Ash had to train Magikarp differently.

It was starting to get late when they called the training over. There Pokemon had gotten a little stronger now, but it was all they could do in the short amount of time they had left. They made their way to camp before Ash and Elaine got into their pajamas, which was nothing more than their cotton thong panties. 

They didn't stay in their panties for long when Elaine climbed on top of Lashanda and took her panties off, revealing her penis, balls, and puffy pussy. Elaine put Lashanda's panties on her bag before turning back to Lashanda, who reached up and started taking her panties off, revealing her penis, balls, and puffy pussy. Elaine got up and moved around Lashanda until she was near her head and climbed back on top of her so her ass, pussy, penis, and balls was in front of Lashanda's face, and her face was in front of Lashanda's pussy, penis, and balls.

With their panties off, Lashanda didn't wait as she moved her hand up and placed them on Elaine's ass before trying to push her down. Elaine felt Lashanda's hands on her ass and push her down, and she laid down on top of her, smashing her large breasts against Lashanda's stomach and pushing her penis in Lashanda's mouth. Lashanda went about sucking Elaine's penis, getting a few moans out of her before she engulfed Lashsand's penis and started sucking on it. The two had a mouth full as they continued to suck on each other's cock until they both came in each other's mouth with some of their cum spilling out of the corners of their mouth.

Now that was done, the real fun could begin. Lashanda moved Elaine around before she flipped her over on her stomach and mounted her. Lashanda laid down on Elaine's back with her breasts smashing against Elaine's back and her cock resting between her ass cheeks. Ash reached up and put a hand around Elaine's mouth before ramming her penis inside her pussy, spreading Elaine's pussy, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep. Elaine's cock jumped, and she gave muffled screams with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, tears running down her cheeks, and a blush on her face. 

Lashanda ignored her and continued to fuck the hell out of Elaine's puffy tight pussy, making her balls smack against her thighs. As Lashanda continued to fuck the hell out of Elaine, she was squirming around trying to escape. After a while, Elaine felt the pain subside only to be replaced with pleasure and started giving muffled moans. They continued for a few hours, getting each other to cum several times, filling up Elaine's pussy and coating Lashanda's penis and balls in their cum. When they had enough, they covered themselves up in the same position and went to sleep with Lashanda lying on top of Elaine. It wasn't long when the two girls was out, sleeping peacefully as the night moved on and got later. As they slept, Lahsnada had her penis inside Elaine and shot cum into her pussy every so often.

Surprisingly, no one came through the area or even heard the two girls, but considering it was late and most would be asleep or at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, it was to be expected, not that the two girls cared. At that time, all they could think about was pleasing one another and getting some pussy. They continued to lay there with their chests rising and falling, and if anyone did come by, they would find out that Ash is a girl. However, since Ash looks much different, they probably wouldn't even know who the hell she was.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This story, as already stated, it an alternate retelling of my other story, Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I made this story for those that would have like to see futanari in the story. The story will follow a similar path, but some things will need to be changed in some chapters between this one and the other. The story is a yuri futanari story, and there will be plenty of lemons that will either be mentioned without dialogue or will have conversation depending on how long the chapter gets and if it can fit in the chapter. I do not plan to do males in the lemons. Some of you noticed that Ash looks different in this chapter, and there will be more explanation on that as they story goes on. Ash or Lashanda's eyes will be explained in the first season pretty early, but as for her hair, it will not be explained until the second season. I also changed Ash's full name in the other story to work for this story and so that they both have the same name. We got to see and hear the names of Lashanda's two daughters, which are both Japanese names. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	3. Kinky Officer and Junior Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, who is a futanari meet up with her girlfriend Elaine and friend with benefits Leaf before she started on her Pokemon Journey. Leaf went off on her own while Elaine joined Ash, but what will happen as they brave the outside world? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Ash and Elaine woke up in the morning, and when they did, they blushed. They got uncovered, and Lashanda pulled her penis out of Elaine and got up before she started to get dressed quickly. Elaine got up, standing funny with her legs out a bit sore from last night's activity, and her puffy pussy was red from Lashanda fucking the hell out of it last night. Elaine went about getting dressed with a bit of difficulty, but she eventually managed and soon had her clothes back on.

"Ugh… I'm going to be walking funny for a while," groaned Elaine. "You really did a number on me last night, Ash."

Ash smiled at her when she heard that.

They went about cleaning up the camp before they started making their way back to Viridian City to the Pokemon Center. It didn't take them too long to reach Viridian City, considering they was nearby, but when they got there, Elaine was still walking funny and hasn't recovered.

Officer Jenny was giving an announcement to the locals of Viridian City about thieves and mentioned for them to be on the lookout of suspicious characters when Ash and Elaine entered the city.

 _"Hmmm… looks like someone was having a bit of fun,"_ thought Officer Jenny as she noticed Ash and Elaine, but she kept her guard up as the two looked suspicious.

Meanwhile, Ash and Elaine heard the announcement and came to a stop.

"Huh? Is there some trouble going on?" asked Ash.

"Sure sounds that way," answered Elaine.

They decided to worry about it at another time as Ash wanted to get to the Pokemon Center so she could call her mother. They continued through the city towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hold it," said Officer Jenney as she grabbed the two by the shirt and hoodie. "And where you two think you're off to with those Poke Balls?"

"They're our Poke Balls," said Ash.

"Is that so?" questioned Officer Jenny. "Just show me your id, and you can go."

"Id?" questioned Ash before turning to Elaine.

"I have no idea what she is talking about," answered Elaine.

"We don't have one," answered Ash. "You see, we just came from Pallet Town yesterday."

"You know your the fourth and fifth people I saw from Pallet Town," said Officer Jenny.

"Huh, the fourth and fifth," said Ash. "I guess that means Gary, Leaf, and Chase has already been here."

"It's very unusual for someone to be carrying around Pokemon in Luxury Balls without an id," said Officer Jenney. "How do I know you didn't steal those Pokemon?"

"Hey, you got to believe us," said Elaine. "We wouldn't steal a Pokemon."

Officer Jenney noticed the Pokedex that was hanging out of Ash's hoodie pocket.

"Hey, what's that in your pocket?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Huh? What this?" asked Ash, holding up the Pokedex.

Officer Jenny snatched it up, "This? This is perfect. A Pokedex. This will solve our problem."

Ash and Elaine blinked as Officer Jenney opened up the Pokedex.

"Let's see if you are the real deal," said Officer Jenny.

"I'm dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Lashanda Alycia Youko Ilyinishna Ketchum of the town of Pallet." Spoke the Pokedex. "My function is to provide Lashanda with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."

Ash was about to say something, but she was cut off by Officer Jenny.

"Hold it!" shouted Officer Jenny as she snatched up the Pokedex and looked at it. "This Pokedex is for someone else. You must have stolen it! You are under arrest, criminal!"

Officer Jenny got off some handcuffs and went to catch Ash.

"Hey… wait a minute… what are you doing?" questioned Ash.

"I am apprehending you for stealing Pokemon," announced Officer Jenny.

"What? Wait, I'm a girl," said Ash.

"Save your lies, criminal!" shouted Officer Jenney. "This Pokedex proves you are a thief."

Officer Jenny took some handcuff off before apprehending Elaine, followed by Ash. Both of them had gloominess over their heads at having been arrested for a crime they didn't even commit.

Officer Jenny led Ash and Elaine to the station and through it until they came to a door. She opened the door and went inside with Lashanda and Elaine. When they came inside, Officer Jenny pushed the door shut, but the door didn't close all the way and was left open with a crack that was big enough for someone to peak their eye through.

The place that Officer Jenny brought them to was a decent bedroom with a bed on the far side of the room in front of them. On the right, near the bed, was a steel pole that went from the floor to the ceiling, and a bit farther from that on the same side was a dining table. On the left side of the bedroom was a desk, and a bit farther from that was a dresser. Officer Jenny led Ash over to the bed and had her sit down.

"Lay down on your stomach with your arms above your head," directed Officer Jenny.

Ash did as she asked and laid down on her stomach, and as she did, she raised her arms above her head. Officer Jenny got on the bed before she uncuffed one of Ash's wrists and cuffed it to the head pole of the bed. She got another set of handcuffs before cuffing Ash's other wrist to another head pole of the bed, making it so that her arms was spread out.

 _"So, am I supposed to lay here until she believes us?"_ thought Ash.

She has never been in a police station before, so she was confused about how the police operate. Elaine had the same confused thought, having never been in a police station before. Officer Jenny got up before she went over to Elaine and led her over to the pole near the bed before having her turn around. She uncuffed one of Elaine's wrists before putting the handcuff around the pule and cuffing her arms to it. 

Officer Jenny took Elaine's backpack off and set it aside before she went over to Ash and did the same. She made her way back to the bed and climbed on top of it before placing her hands on Ash's pants and pulling them down, revealing Ash's light blue cotton thong panties, her huge ass cheeks, and her balls in her panties. With Ash's pants down to her knees, Officer Jenny put her hands on Ash's panties and pulled them down, revealing Ash's incredibly puffy pussy and balls.

 _"Amazing. She is only eight years old, and her balls are already the size of apples,"_ thought Officer Jenny. _"Look at that ass. Mmmmm… it's so damn huge."_

She was already aware that they was girls, but she had no intention of letting them go just yet. Officer Jenny pulled her skirt up, revealing her penis and balls, and Elaine blushed and started to get horny when she saw it. Officer Jenny smiled when she saw Elaine blush and the small bulge in her shorts. Officer Jenny's penis was fourteen inches long, twelve inches in girth, and her balls was the size of apples. 

"You weren't lying when you said you was a girl, but you never said you was a futanari," said Officer Jenny.

Lashanda blushed at being exposed to Officer Jenny, but she was a bit worried.

"Don't you worry. You're secret is safe with me," said Officer Jenny. "After all."

Officer Jenny straddled Lashanda's thighs before pressing herself against her, making her feel her erect penis and balls.

 _"She's just like us,"_ thought Lashanda.

Officer Jenny started rubbing her penis all over Lashanda's ass.

"Mmmmm," moaned Lashanda.

Officer Jenny smiled. She stopped rubbing her penis against Lashanda's ass and lined it up with her ass hole before ramming it inside her, spreading Lashanda's ass hole and going balls deep. Officer Jenny sighed in relief but didn't wait as she started moving her hips uncontrollably, making her balls smack against Lashanda's balls and her ass bounce.

"MMMMM… AAAAH… AAAAH… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY, MY FAT ASS!" moaned Lashanda.

"YOU LOVE THAT!" moaned Officer Jenny. "DO YOU LOVE MY COCK IN YOUR ASS? SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE IT IN YOUR ASS!"

"AAAAH… MMMM… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY, YOUR COCK IS HARD, THICK AND HUGE… AAAAH… OOOOH… AND I LOVE IT IN MY ASS!" moaned Lashanda.

"OOOOOH… DAMN, YES! YOUR FAT ASS IS SO DAMN TIGHT!" moaned Officer Jenny. "LOOK AT YOUR FAT ASS CHEEKS BOUNCE!"

Officer Jenny grabbed Lashanda's ass cheeks and squeezed them.

"OOOOH… AAAAAH… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY, PLEASE, KEEP FUCKING MY FAT ASS MORE!" moaned Lashanda. "SMACK MY ASS HARD! SMACK YOUR BALLS AGAINST MINE! BE RECKLESS ON MY ASS! MESS IT UP! STIR IT UP INTO A SOPPY MESS!"

"OH, DAMN, YES! YOUR ASS IS SO FAT, TIGHT, AND WONDERFUL!" moaned Officer Jenny. "YOUR FAT ASS CHEEKS KEEP RUBBING MY COCK! IT FEELS SO AMAZING! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR ASS HARD AND CUM LOTS IN YOUR FAT ASS!"

The horny officer continued to fuck the hell out of Lashanda's ass relentlessly, making her balls smack against Lashanda's balls and her ass bounce. Lashanda continued to lay there with a blush on her face as Officer Jenny ravaged her fat ass with her hard, thick, huge penis. Officer Jenny moved her hands up towards Lashanda's back, pushing Lashanda's hoodie up a little.

 _"Huh? Does she not have a shirt on?"_ thought Officer Jenny.

She waved it aside and continued to fuck the hell out of Lashanda's ass relentlessly. As she fucked Lashadan's ass, they started to sweat with it running down their bodies, getting their clothes damp. 

"OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO FILL YOUR ASS UP! I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M CUMMING!" moaned Officer Jenny as she came.

Officer Jenny pounded into Lashanda's ass hole and started flooding it with her cum, making Lashanda stick her tongue out of her mouth. Lashanda's legs shook violently as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy. As she came from her pussy, Lashanda also came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum between the bed and her body.

"OOOOH, DAMN, IT FEELS TOO AMAZING! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH!" moaned Officer Jenny. "YES, YES, FUCK THAT FAT ASS A LOT!"

The horny officer started fucking the hell out of her ass again while she was cumming.

"AAAAAH… OOOOH, FUCK, YES, YES, I'M GOING TO CUM LOTS IN THAT HOT FAT ASS!" moaned Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny continued to pound Lashanda's ass hole relentlessly, making her balls smack against Lashanda's and her ass bounce. As she fucked Lashanda's ass hole, Lashanda was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a blush on her cheeks, and sweat running down her body. 

Elaine was getting horny as she watched Officer Jenny fuck the hell out of her girlfriend's fat ass. Her shorts retrained her ever-growing erect cock, making her groan. She so badly wanted to take her shorts off and masturbate her cock to the sight of Officer Jenny fucking the hell out of her girlfriend's fat ass, but with her arms cuffed to the pole, she couldn't do that. She was thankful she wasn't wearing jean shorts, but that didn't make it any better.

"OOOOOH… FUCK, YES! YOUR FAT ASS IS SO DAMN HOT AND AMAZING! YOUR SQUEEZING AND RUBBING MY COCK SO HARD!" moaned Officer Jenny. "I'M DEEP… AAAAH… MMMM… I'M REACHING DEEP INSIDE YOUR HOT ASS!"

"AAAAAH… MMMM… OOOOH… OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY, YOU'RE SMACKING MY ASS AND BALLS SO HARD!" moaned Lashanda. "YOU'RE BEING RECKLESS ON MY ASS! YOU'RE MESSING IT UP! YOU'RE STIRRING IT UP INTO A SOPPY MESS! YOUR CUM IS SLUSHING AROUND INSIDE MY ASS! YOU'RE MAKING ME MAKE LEWD NOISES!"

"OOOOH, DAMN, YES! I'LL MESS YOUR HOT ASS UP MORE!" moaned Officer Jenny. "I'LL MAKE YOU MAKE LOTS OF LEWD NOISES! AAAAH… MMMM… NOW, TAKE MY CUM IN THAT HOT FAT ASS!"

The horny officer started flooding Lashanda's ass hole with her cum again, making it spray out of her ass hole onto her huge ass cheeks, but Officer Jenny did not stop fucking Lashanda's ass as she came. She continued to fuck Lashanda's ass for a while, making them both cum several times, filling up Lashanda's ass with her cum and making it spray out of her ass hole onto her huge ass cheeks. Lashanda contained to give a lewd face with her tongue hanging out, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a blush on her cheeks, and sweat running down her body.

When they finished, Officer Jenny pulled her penis out of Lashanda's ass and got up. Lashanda continued to lay there, breathing with her pants and panties down to her knees and the horny officer's cum leaking out of her ass hole. Officer Jenny made her way over to Elaine, who was groaning and whimpering from her cock being restrained by her shorts. When she got over to her, Officer Jenny got down on her knees and pulled Elaine's shorts down, revealing that Elaine had on cotton thong panties just like Lashanda, her penis, and her balls in her panties. With Elaine's shorts down to her knees, Officer Jenny pulled Elaine's panties down, revealing her penis and balls.

As the horny officer pulled her panties down, Elaine sighed in relief at her penis and balls no longer being restrained by her panties and shorts. Elaine was now the same size that Lashanda was a year ago, making her penis ten inches long and twelve inches in girth, but her balls remained the size of lemons. Officer Jenny leaned forward before engulfing Elaine's penis in her mouth.

"AAAAAH… MMMMM… YES, YES, OFFICER JENNY, OFFICER JENNY! SUCK MY HARD, THICK, HUGE COCK! BOB THAT HEAD UP AND DOWN!" moaned Elaine. "YOUR MOUTH IS SO TIGHT AND WET! YOUR TONGUE IS SO AMAZING!"

Officer Jenny continued to bob her head up and down Elaine's penis, sucking her penis relentlessly for a while, making her cum in her mouth several times. The horny officer was unable to contain all of Elaine's cum in her mouth, and some of it spilled out of the corners of her mouth, but Officer Jenny was excited about it. She came from her penis and pussy when Elaine's cum spilled out of her mouth. When they finished, Officer Jenny let go of Elaine's penis, licked off the cum from the corners of her mouth, swallowed it, and got up and made her way over to Lashanda. 

"I'm sorry. I already knew you two was girls, but it's been so long since I had a piece of ass and cock," apologized Officer Jenny.

"It's alright, but can you uncuff us?" asked Lashanda.

"Oh, right," said Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny went about taking the handcuffs off Lashanda and Elaine before putting them away. She went over to the table and sat down, looking at Lashanda and Elaine.

"You're really young to be going on a Pokemon journey, Lashanda," said Officer Jenny.

"Professor Oak recommended me to go on a Pokemon journey, and my mother agreed," replied Lashanda.

Officer Jenny nodded her head, "So, are you two taking the Gym challenge?"

"I am," answered Elaine.

Officer Jenny looked at her before looking at Lashanda.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," answered Lashanda. "I don't have any dreams, goals, or hopes."

"Well, if you want to learn more, I can always register you as a Junior Officer," said Officer Jenny.

"Junior Officer?" questioned Lashanda.

"That's right. You would be part of the Police Force," answered Officer Jenny.

Lashanda looked a bit curious, but she was also worried, "But that would mean that I'd have to stay here."

"No, no, not at all," said Officer Jenny, waving her hand. "We won't keep you from continuing on your Pokemon journey. It's best that you do."

Officer Jenny understood why Lashanda was on a Pokemon journey. The girl was unsure about what she wanted to do in life. It was most likely the reason the Professor and the girl's mother recommended the girl to go on a journey at such a young age. It was unheard of for anyone other than her relatives to be an Officer, but for the little girl, Officer Jenny was willing to make an exception.

"I can show you around the station, and if you decide to, I can register you as a Junior Officer," said Officer Jenny.

"Sure," smiled Lashanda. "Sounds good."

"Yeah, I'm curious about learning more," agreed Elaine.

"First, I think you two should get undressed, and I'll get you a pair of clothes to wear," said Officer Jenny.

Lashanda and Elaine looked down at their clothes that was in a mess. Lashanda had cum on her hoodie, and her clothes was drenched from their sweat. Elaine's clothes weren't as bad as Lashanda's clothes, but her clothing was still drenched from her sweat.

"Right," said Lashanda and Elaine.

Lashanda started taking her clothes off by taking off her hoodie, revealing her butt-length dark blue hair and the tight crop t-shirt she had on. Elaine went about taking her clothes off as well.

 _"So that is why I couldn't find a t-shirt,"_ thought Officer Jenny as she saw the tight crop t-shirt.

Officer Jenny continued to watch them as they got undressed until they had their clothes off, bearing their naked bodies to her.

"Alright, I'll be right back with some clothes for you," said Officer Jenny.

She got up and made her way to the door before she went out of the door. It took her a little while before she came back in clean clothes with clothes for Lashanda and Elaine.

"Here you go," said Officer Jenny, handing them the clothes.

Lashanda and Elaine took them and went about putting them on. The clothes that Officer Jenny gave them was police clothes similar to her outfit, but Lashanda and Elaine had pants on instead of the skirt.

"Sorry, we don't have any panties," apologized Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry about it," said Lashanda as she went about placing the police cap on her head.

"Alright, follow me," said Officer Jenny.

Lashanda and Elaine nodded their heads at her. Officer Jenny led them to the door and through the station, showing them and telling them all about the Police Force. She showed them several rooms in the station, the jail cells, and other rooms in the station. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led them to a kennel where there was some Pokemon.

"Huh, Pokemon? What Pokemon are they?" asked Lashanda.

"These Pokemon are Growlithe," answered Officer Jenny. "The Police Force uses them to search for thieves and in their duties, but I don't think any of them will choose you."

One of the Growlithes looked at Lashanda before it made its way over to her. It barked at her before tackling her, knocking her over on the ground, and started licking her face. Lashanda continued to laugh, and pet the Growlithe, who's tail was wagging back and forth. Officer Jenny was shocked as she never saw a Growlithe show this much affection to anyone before.

"Alright, common, that's enough," said Lashanda.

The Growlithe stopped and got off her. Lashanda put the police cap back on her head, which was knocked off before she got back up. The Growlithe didn't leave her side when Lashanda got back up.

"Amazing. I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before," said Officer Jenny. "She must really like you."

Growlithe barked before she started running around Lashanda for a little bit.

"Alright, I'm ready for you to show us more," said Lashanda.

"Sure," replied Officer Jenny.

They started to make their way out of the kennel, but Growlithe started whining, getting their attention.

"What's a matter, girl?" asked Lashanda as she got down.

Growlithe came over to her before rubbing her head against her.

"I think she wants to go with you," said Officer Jenny.

Growlithe barked, and her tail started wagging.

"Have you decided whether or not you want to be a Junior Officer, Lashanda?" asked Officer Jenny.

"I think I'll give it a try," answered Lashanda. "As long as I can still go on my Pokemon journey."

Officer Jenny smiled, "Alright, then let's get you registered, but keep in mind, I'll have to use your full name."

"That's alright," said Lashanda.

"You might as well take that Growlithe with you since she chose you," said Officer Jenny.

"Right," said Lashanda before looking down at Growlithe. "Looks like you and me will be together."

Growlithe barked at her, and her tail wagged in excitement.

Officer Jenny led them out of the kennel and to the front desk of the station. As she did, Growlithe followed Lashanda out of the kennel and stayed by her side. When they got to the front desk, Officer Jenny went about registering Lashanda as a Junior Officer. The process took a while, and when finished with registering, Officer Jenny went about getting Lashanda all the police gadgets such as a police badge and handcuffs, to name a few. 

"Alright, it is finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You are officially registered as a Junior Officer, Lashanda. With that done, your clothes should be done."

Lashanda and Elaine smiled at her, and Lashanda recalled her Growlithe. Officer Jenny led them back to the bedroom they used earlier before she left to get their clothes. It didn't take her too long before she came back with them and handed them to Lashanda and Elaine. They went about putting their clothes back on while Officer Jenny watched them.

When they finished getting dressed, Officer Jenny led them through the station and back outside.

"Alright, you two can go now," said Officer Jenny. "Good luck on your Pokemon journey."

"Thanks, and good luck to you, Officer Jenny," replied Ash and Elaine.

They both waved her off as they made their way through Viridian City until they was out of sight. Ash stopped and looked up at the sky.

"It's so good to see sunlight," said Ash.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

They continued to stand there for a bit admiring the sunlight and the sky.

"Alright, let's get to the Pokemon Center," said Ash.

"Sure," smiled Elaine.

Ash and Elaine started making their way to the Pokemon Center, but as they went, Ash had one last thought that went through her mind.

_"Maybe getting arrested wasn't such a bad thing after all."_

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This chapter didn't get as long as I was hoping it would, but I couldn't find any way to make it longer without making it too long. None the less, I think I didn't do too bad considering it is close to the 4k word count I try to reach. In this chapter, Ash got herself a new Pokemon in the form of Growlithe and also became a Junior Officer. Yes, I know this wasn't part of the original story, but there will be some differences between the original and this story. However, the majority of the story follows the same path as the other story does. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	4. Blissful Examinations and Pokemon Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash and Elaine got arrested by Officer Jenny but soon found out that it was a ruse and ended up having a bit of fun. After that, Ash got herself a new Pokemon in the form of a Growlithe and ended up joining the Police Force as a Junior Officer. What will happen next on their journey? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It didn't take them long to reach the Pokemon Center, but by that time, Ash and Elaine was still walking funny. They opened the door as they walked into the Pokemon Center of Viridian City. As they walked in, a woman with brink pink hair and blue eyes wearing a medic outfit looked up at them.

"Welcome to Viridian Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy," said the woman introducing herself. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Is this where you register for the Pokemon Gyms?" asked Elaine.

"That's right," answered Nurse Joy.

"I would like to get registered," said Elaine.

"Of course," said Nurse Joy before turning to Ash, who she noticed was walking funny, just like the girl, "and what about you? Do you need to register, and are you both alright?"

"I'm fine. A little pain isn't going to bother me," answered Ash.

"I'm fine, too," answered Elaine.

"As for the registering," said Ash. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

Nurse Joy smiled as she looked at the little boy. It was not the first time she heard of someone being unsure about what they wanted to do. It was quite common among Pokemon Trainers who have just started their journey.

"Well, we can still get you registered," said Nurse Joy. "You don't have to take part if you don't want to, but it'll be there if you decide to."

"Hmmmm…" said Ash thinking about it before nodding her head. "Sure, that might be a good idea, and while you are at it, can you look our Pokemon over?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Of course. It's a good idea always to make sure your Pokemon are healthy."

Ash smiled at Nurse Joy before she handed her the Pokedex and her Luxury Balls, and Elaine followed as she gave Nurse Joy her Pokedex and Poke Balls.

"We will be right over there," said Ash as she pointed towards the videophones.

Nurse Joy nodded her head, and Ash and Elaine made their way over to the videophone. As they did that, Nurse Joy went about getting the Pokemon taken care of before coming back to register the two. When Ash and Elaine got over to the videophones, Ash sat down and dialed her home number before waiting for someone to pick up. It wasn't too long when someone picked up the videophone.

"Hey, Ashy, Elaine," came a voice from the back of a man's head.

Ash and Elaine blinked and looked at each other before turning back to the screen.

"Hey, Ashy, Elaine, can you hear me?" questioned the man.

"Uh, who are you?" questioned Ash.

"Ashy, Elaine, it's Professor Oak, don't you recognize me?" asked Professor Oak.

"No, Professor, we didn't recognize the back of your head," answered Ash.

"Eh," said Professor Oak as he looked over his shoulder behind him before turning back around. "Oops, wrong camera."

He went about fixing the camera before he came on the screen.

"Ah, there we go," said Professor Oak. "So, have you two made it to Viridian City?"

"Uh, we wouldn't be talking to you if we didn't, Professor," answered Ash, "but what are you doing at my house?"

"Oh, you dialed your house from Viridian City's Pokemon Center and I was able to answer," said Professor Oak in realization. "Your mother was worried sick, so I came over to keep her calmed down and give her a hand with the babies. I take it you two just arrived in Viridian City."

"Uh, no, we got here yesterday," answered Ash.

"Huh? If you got to Viridian City yesterday, what took you so long to call?" questioned Professor Oak.

"We went to the fields to look around and caught some more Pokemon, and when we was done, it started to get late, so we decided to camp," explained Ash.

"Ashy, sweetie, your in Viridian City already?" questioned Delia as she came on the screen. "You had me worried, you know."

"Ah, sorry about that, Mom," apologized Ash. "How are the girls?"

"Well, it's at least good to hear you two are doing alright, and the girls are doing fine," said Delia before she teased the two. "So had a bit of fun, did you two?"

Ash and Elaine blushed, which earned a chuckle from her mother and Professor Oak. At the same time, Nurse Joy found out that Ash and Elaine were futanari, and had overhead what Delia said, which made her blush, but she was amazed that Ash was a Junior Officer.

"Speaking of Pokemon, I have received the ones you caught, Elaine," said Professor Oak. "You sure have gotten quite a few."

"Yeah, she has been catching them left and right," announced Ash.

"So, how many Pokemon did you get, Ashy?" asked Professor Oak.

"I caught two, but have four with me," answered Ash. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Gary said you wouldn't have a single Pokemon by the time you reached Viridian City, so I bet him a million dollars that he would be wrong," answered Professor Oak.

"Uh, well, he better hope he has the money," replied Ash.

Professor Oak smiled as he heard that.

"So, Ashy, what Pokemon did you get?" asked Oak curiously.

"I caught a Magikarp like my Charmander and a Niroran, and got a Growlithe," answered Ash.

"Ah, let me guess, you caught a female Nidoran," said Professor Oak.

"Yeah," replied Ash.

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you caught a Nidoran," said Professor Oak. "Not many people can catch one, and I'm excited to hear you caught a Magikarp just like your Charmander, but how the heck did you get a Growlithe?"

"Funny that you should ask me that," said Ash. "When we came into town, we got arrested for a crime we didn't commit, but it turned out that the whole thing was just a ruse. Officer Jenny was horny, and after we had a bit of fun, she mentioned Junior Officers before showing us around the station. I was registered as a Junior Officer."

Ash reached into her bag before pulling out a pair of handcuffs to prove her point. Professor Oak was astounded, but he understood. Nurse Joy blushed when she overheard what Ash said.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," said Delia. "Isn't it, Professor?"

"Yeah," agreed Professor Oak.

"Ashy, dear, have you been eating?" questioned Delia.

"Ah, well, we haven't gotten anything to eat yet," answered Ash.

Nurse Joy overheard that and made her way over towards them.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get something to eat," said Nurse Joy.

"Please do," said Delia.

"Uh, now you two are teaming up on me," pouted Ash cutely.

"A girl needs to make sure she is as healthy as her Pokemon," announced Nurse Joy as she looked down at Ash. "On that topic, I think it will be a good idea to give you two a thorough examination."

Nurse Joy blushed as she spoke the last part.

"I agree," said Delia, "and don't forget to have some fun."

Nurse Joy blushed a bit darker.

"Aright, we get it," said Ash.

"Alright, we will talk to you later, sweetie," said Delia.

Ash didn't have to get up as Nurse Joy took her by the hand and Elaine by the hand and led them through the Pokemon Center to the back.

Nurse Joy continued to lead Lashanda and Elaine through the Pokemon Center, and as she did, you can see wetness running down her inner legs and her perky nipples poking through her nurse outfit, indicating she was horny. Lashanda and Elaine saw Nurse Joy was horny and smiled, and Elaine started to get a bulge in her shorts. Nurse Joy, Lashanda, and Elaine continued down the halls until they came to a room, and Nurse Joy opened it before going inside with Lashanda and Elaine.

Once inside the room, Nurse Joy let go of Lashanda and Elaine's hands and pushed the door shut, but the door didn't close all the way and was left open with a crack that was big enough for someone to put their head through. Nurse Joy turned to Lashanda and Elaine and walked up to them before she placed her hands on the bulge of their pants and shorts and leaned down to kiss Lashanda on the lips. Lashanda's heart started racing in her chest, and she blushed just like Nurse Joy when she kissed her on the lips. Nurse Joy stuck her tongue out and licked Lashanda's lips, and Lashanda opened her mouth, letting Nurse Joy push her tongue inside as she deepened the kiss into a french kiss.

While they was french kissing, Nurse Joy removed her hands from the bulge of their pants and shorts and took Lashanda and Elaine's right hands. She brought Lashanda's hand under her skirt between her legs and Elaine's hand to her ass, and Lashanda and Elaine could feel she didn't have any panties on, was wet, and that her pussy was puffy. Nurse Joy placed her hands back on the bulge of their pants and shorts before she started rubbing them, getting a few moans, groans, and whimpers out of Lashanda and Elaine that turned her on. Lashanda started masturbating her pussy while Elaine rubbed her ass cheek as they continued to french kiss, switching between them, getting a few muffled moans from Nurse Joy. They continued to french kiss with Lashanda masturbating Nurse Joy's pussy and Elaine rubbing her ass cheek until she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating Lashanda's fingers and getting her cum on the floor.

When they was done, Nurse Joy pulled back and looked at Lashanda, and Lashanda raised her fingers to Nurse Joy's mouth. Nurse Joy took her pointer and middle finger in her mouth and sucked on them, cleaning off her cum that was on Lashanda's fingers. Lashanda and Elaine continued to watch as her pretty mouth sucked the cum off of Lashanda's fingers. After she was done, Nurse Joy let Lashanda's fingers out of her mouth and licked her lips.

Nurse Joy went around Lashanda until she was behind her and put her hands on the bottom of Lashanda's hoodie. Lashanda raised her arms, and Nurse Joy went about taking her hoodie off, followed by her white and blue undershirt, revealing Lashanda's beautiful long dark blue hair, small developing puffy breasts, and perky nipples. Nurse Joy moved over behind Elaine and put her hands on the bottom of Elaine's shirt. Elaine raised her arms, and Nurse Joy went about taking her shirt off, revealing Elaine's large breasts and perky nipples. Nurse Joy moved back behind Lashanda before she wrapped her left arm around her and grabbed her right breast while her right hand moved to her stomach. Nurse Joy started rubbing Lashanda's right breast with her left hand while rubbing her right hand against Lashanda's belly, getting a moan out of Lashanda.

"Mmmm… such healthy cute developing breasts," moaned Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy moved her right hand down to the bulge of Lashanda's pants before she started rubbing it.

"Mmmm… oooh… aaaah… ugh," moaned and groaned Lashanda. "Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, please!"

"Oh, yes, Lashanda. Feel my hands rubbing your cock and breast," moaned Nurse Joy. "You are so cute."

Lashanda continued to blush, moan, and groan as Nurse Joy continued to rub her cock and breasts.

"Aaaaah… ooooh… Aaaaaa!" moaned Lashanda.

Lashanda squirted milk from her nipple into the air that landed on the floor. Nurse Joy wasn't surprised as Lashanda's breasts showed that she was capable of producing milk, and not to mention, Nurse Joy overheard them talking about the babies. Nurse Joy continued to rub Lashanda's cock and breast for a little bit before she stopped.

Nurse Joy came around them and crouched down in front of Lashanda to take her shoes off. When Nurse Joy got her shoes off, she took off Lashanda's socks, leaving her barefoot. Nurse Joy put her hands on Lashanda's pants before pulling them down, and Lashanda stepped out of them, leaving her in her cotton light blue thong panties. Nurse Joy blushed as she saw Lashanda's panties, but didn't stop as she placed her hands on Lashanda's panties before pulling them down, and Lashanda stepped out of them, revealing her penis and balls. Nurse Joy was astounded at the size of Lashanda's penis and balls.

"Woah, amazing! It's so huge and thick!" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

Lashanda smiled and blushed.

Nurse Joy's eyes continued to linger on Lashanda's penis, balls, and body. Lashanda had grown in the year and was now one hundred and twenty-two centimeters tall or four feet tall, but the bulk of her body was still huge for a girl her height and age. Her penis was twelve inches long, fourteen inches in girth, and her balls was the size of apples. When Nurse Joy took Lashanda's panties off, she saw that she was leaking cum out of her ass, and the ass of her pants and panties was wet.

Lashanda giggled, getting Nurse Joy's attention and making her cheeks flush a bit darker.

Nurse Joy got up, made her way over to Elaine, and crouched down in front of her to take her shoes off. When Nurse Joy got her shoes off, she took off Elaine's socks, leaving her barefoot. Nurse Joy put her hands on Elaine's shorts before pulling them down, and Elaine stepped out of them, leaving her in her cotton thong panties. Nurse Joy blushed as she saw Elaine was wearing the same panties that Lashanda was, but didn't stop as she placed her hands on Elaine's panties before pulling them down, and Elaine stepped out of them, revealing her penis and balls.

"Wow, it's so huge and thick!" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

Elaine smiled and blushed.

Nurse Joy stood back up, and Lashanda went over to her and put her hands on the bottom of her nurse skirt. Nurse Joy raised her arms, and Lashanda went about taking her nurse skirt off, releasing Nurse Joy's breasts from their confines of her outfit and revealing her areolas, nipples, and pussy. Lashanda and Elaine was amazed and continued to look at her, and their erect cocks jumped around in excitement. Nurse Joy had an hourglass figure to die for. Her titties and hips was huge, and her areolas was puffy, nipples was perky, and her pussy was wet and puffy. Lashanda and Elaine reached their right hands out and grabbed Nurse Joy's breasts, getting a moan out of Nurse Joy and making milk squirt out from her nipples onto Lashanda and Elaine's faces.

"Amazing," complimented Lashanda as she felt Nurse Joy's breasts was soft and squishy.

"Yeah, she so hot," complimented Elaine. "Our cocks are jumping around in excitement."

Nurse Joy blushed at the compliment before she crouched down with her face in front of their cocks, taking Lashanda and Elaine's hands of her breasts. She reached her hands out and grabbed their penises before moving her hands up and down, masturbating their cocks.

"OOOOOOH… AAAAAAH… AAAAH… MMMMM… YES, YES!" moaned Lashanda. 

"AAAAAH… MMMMM… OOOOOH… AAAAH!" moaned Elaine. "A HOT NURSE IS MASTURBATING OUR COCKS!"

Nurse Joy continued to blush and moved her hands up and down their penises, watching their fat penis holes open and close as she masturbated their cocks. As Nurse Joy masturbated their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine moaned and watched her titties jiggle.

"AAAAAH… OOOOH… MMMMM… YES, YES! YOUR HAND FEELS SO GOOD!" moaned Lashanda. "I WANT TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR HOT BODY!"

"MMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES, YES!" moaned Elaine in agreement.

Nurse Joy continued to masturbate their cocks, and as she did, her pussy started leaking with wetness that ran down her inner thighs.

"OOOOH… AAAAAH… DAMN, YES, YES!" moaned Lashanda. "LOOK AT THOSE TITTIES JIGGLE, AND THAT HOT FACE AND ASS!"

Nurse Joy made her titties jiggle more as she masturbated their cocks harder and faster.

"AAAAAH… OOOOH… DAMN! I CAN'T WAIT! I'M GOING TO CUM ON A HOT NURSE!" moaned Lashanda. "I'M CUMMMMING!"

"OOOOO… MMMMM… SHIT! I'M GOING TO CUM, TOO!" moaned Elaine. "I'M CUMMMMING!"

Lashanda and Elaine's legs shook violently, and their back arched as they came, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto the Hot Nurse Joy's body, getting it on the hot nurse's huge titties and face. As they came from their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their pussies, spraying cum out, getting it on their pussies, and it running down their inner thighs. Nurse Joy's cheeks flushed a bit darker as the two girls continued to shoot out ropes of cum all over her body. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on the Hot Nurse Joy's hands.

When they finished cumming, Nurse Joy continued to masturbate Lashanda and Elaine's cocks, making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda, Elaine, and Nurse Joy was sweating with it running down their bodies, and Lashanda and Elaine came several times, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto the Hot Nurse Joy's body. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on the Hot Nurse Joy's hands.

There was a bark at the door that got Lashanda, Elaine, and Nurse Joy's attention.

"Oh, I'll go get the door," answered Lashanda.

Lashanda made her way over to the door and opened it, and Growlithe trotted into the room and looked around until she saw Lashanda. Lashanda shut the door and made her way back to where she was with Growlithe following her. When she got back in her spot, Growlithe made her way a little behind her and laid down on the floor. 

Nurse Joy was amazed that the two girls' penises was still hard and jumping around excitedly. She watched as Lashanda went to open the door to let Growlithe in before making her way back with her penis bouncing and jumping around. Nurse Joy smiled at their energetic cocks before leaning in and licking Lashanda's balls. As she licked Lashanda's balls, Nurse Joy didn't take her hand off Elaine's penis and started moving her hand up and down, masturbating her cock.

"OOOOH… AAAAH… OH, FUCK! I HAVE A HOT NURSE LICKING MY BALLS!" moaned Lashanda.

"AAAAAH… MMMM… OH, DAMN, YES, YES!" moaned Elaine. "LICK THOSE BALLS! MASTURBATE MY COCK!"

Nurse Joy continued to lick their balls while masturbating their cocks, switching between them. As she continued to lick their balls and masturbate their cocks, Nurse's Joy's pussy continued to leak wetness that ran down her inner thighs. Currently, the hot nurse was licking Lashanda's balls while masturbating Elaine's cock.

"AAAAH… OOOOH… DAMN! YOU ARE SO HOT! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT! I'M GOING TO BLOW MY LOAD ON YOUR HOT NURSE BODY!" moaned Lashanda.

"OOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES! LET'S BLOW OUR LOADS ALL OVER THE HOT NURSE'S BODY!" moaned Elaine.

"I'M CUMMING!" moaned Lashanda and Elaine in unison as they came.

Lashanda and Elaine's legs shook violently, and their back arched as they came, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto Nurse Joy's hot body, getting it on the hot nurse's hair, back, huge titties, and face. As they came from their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their pussies, spraying cum out, getting it on their pussies, balls, the hot nurse's face, and it running down their inner thighs. Nurse Joy's cheeks flushed a bit darker as the two girls continued to shoot out ropes of cum all over her body and from Lashanda's pussy cum getting on her face. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on Nurse Joy's hot hand and it running down Lashanda's balls on the Nurse Joy's hot tongue.

When they finished cumming, Nurse Joy continued to lick and masturbate Lashanda and Elaine's balls and cocks, switching between them, making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda, Elaine, and Nurse Joy continued to sweat with it running down their bodies, and Lashanda and Elaine came several times, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto the hot nurse's body. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on the Nurse Joy's hot hand and tongue.

Nurse Joy was impressed that the two girls' cocks was still hard and smiled at them. She wrapped her cum covered titties around Lashanda's cock, pushing them against each other, and started moving them up and down, giving Lashanda a titjob.

"AAAAH… OOOOOH… FUCK, YES, YES! YOUR TITTIES ARE SO HUGE AND SOFT!" moaned Lashanda. "THEY FEEL SO AMAZING!"

"MMMMM… OOOOH… YOU LIKE MY TITTIES!" moaned Nurse Joy.

"AAAAAH… MMMM… OH, FUCK, YES, YES! FUCK THOSE HUGE TITTIES!" moaned Lashanda.

Nurse Joy smiled and continued to give Lashanda a titjob, watching Lashanda's penis go in and out of between her titties. She blushed and watched the fat head of Lashanda's penis as it went between her titties and touched her lips. As Lashanda's fat cockhead came out of between her titties, Nurse Joy opened her mouth and engulfed the tip of Lashanda's penis, getting a gasp out of Lashanda that excited her and made her pussy leak with wetness.

Nurse Joy continued to give Lashanda a titjob while sucking the tip of her cock, circling her tongue around her penis head and flicking her tongue across Lashanda's cock hole. She continued to move her titties around as she bounced them up and down Lashanda's cock, making them jiggle a lot. Lashanda was amazed and gave a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her cheeks. 

"AAAAAH… OOOOH… FUCK NURSE JOY'S HOT HUGE TITTIES! FUCK NURSE JOY'S HOT HUGE TITTIES!" moaned Lashanda. "MMMM… AAAAH… I'M GOING TO CUMMMMMMMM!"

Lashanda's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her cock into Nurse's Joy's mouth. As she came from her penis, Lashanda also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, and it running down her inner thighs. Nurse Joy took Lashanda's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but she couldn't contain it all in her mouth, and some of it slipped out of the corners of her pretty mouth. Lashanda soon came down with the last of her cum dripping out of her cock into the hot nurse's mouth.

When Lashanda finished cumming, Nurse Joy continued to give Lashanda a titjob while sucking the tip of her penis and making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda and Nurse Joy worked up a good sweat with it running down their bodies, and Lashanda came several times, shooting cum out of her cock into the hot nurse's mouth. Lashanda soon came down with the last of her cum dripping out of her penis into Nurse Joy's pretty mouth.

Nurse Joy stopped giving Lashanda a titjob and let the tip of her penis out of her mouth. She crawled over to Elaine and gave her the same titjob while sucking on the tip of her penis, making her titties jiggle a lot. Elaine was amazed and was reduced to having a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her cheeks.

The hot nurse continued to give Elaine a titjob while sucking the tip of her penis and making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Elaine and Nurse Joy worked up a good sweat with it running down their bodies, and Elaine came several times, shooting cum out of her cock into Nurse Joy's mouth. Nurse Joy took Elaine's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but she couldn't contain it all in her mouth, and some of it slipped out of the corners of her pretty mouth. Elaine soon came down with the last of her cum dripping out of her cock into the hot nurse's mouth.

When Elaine finished cumming, Nurse Joy stopped giving her a titjob and let the tip of her cock out of her mouth. She stood back up, and Lashanda walked up to her and placed her hands on her thighs before picking her up, making Nurse Joy's titties bounce, and her legs wrap around her. Elaine made her way around Nurse Joy until she was behind her and pressed her body against the hot nurse, making her penis rest between Nurse Joy's fat ass cheeks. Nurse Joy was surprised when Lashanda picked her up and blushed when she felt Lashanda's cock resting against her pelvis and Elaine's cock resting between her ass cheeks. Lashanda lifted her up until their cock's touched Nurse Joy's puffy pussy and ass hole before they rammed them inside of her, spreading her pussy and fat ass, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" screamed Nurse Joy.

She could only scream with her eyes rolled up in her head and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Eh, she was a virgin?" questioned Elaine.

"Yeah, her pussy is squeezing me so hard," said Lashanda, "but I didn't think she was a virgin."

"Yeah, I thought she had experience," said Elaine.

"Well, she does now, and we get to be the first ones to fuck this hot nurse," smiled Lashanda.

"Agreed," smiled Elaine.

They was surprised to find out that a nurse this hot was a virgin, but they was glad as they got to be the first to fuck her. Lashanda and Elaine started moving their hips slowly as not to cause too much pain to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy continued to squirm around trying to get free, but all she was doing was making her titties bounce and jiggle a lot, and Lashanda and Elaine's cocks move around inside her pussy and ass. After a while, Nurse Joy could feel the pain start to subside only to be replaced with intense pleasure.

"MMMMM… AAAAH… AAAAH… OOOOH… YES, YES!" moaned Nurse Joy.

Lashanda and Elaine smiled.

"Your virgin pussy is so wonderful!" moaned Lashanda. "It keeps on squeezing and sucking my cock inside! It feels so amazing!"

"Ooooh… mmmm, yes, yes! Your ass is so damn tight and fat!" moaned Elaine. "Look at your fat ass cheeks bounce!"

Nurse Joy blushed.

Lashanda and Elaine continued to fuck Nurse Joy's pussy and ass slowly, making the hot nurse moan and breathe, and her titties bounce.

"Hey… Nurse Joy!" moaned Lashanda. "Do you love my cock in your virgin pussy?"

"Aaaah… mmmm… yes! Do you love my cock in your hot fat ass?" moaned Elaine.

"Say it! Say that you love our cocks!" moaned Lashanda.

"AAAAAH… MMMM… OOOOH… LASHANDA, ELAINE, YOUR COCKS ARE HARD, THICK, AND HUGE!" moaned Nurse Joy. "YOU'RE DEEP… AAAAH… AAAAH… MMMM… YOU'RE REACHING SO DEEP INSIDE MY VIRGIN PUSSY AND ASS… AND I LOVE IT!"

"Oh, damn, that is so hot!" moaned Lashanda. "We're going to fuck your brains out! We're going to be reckless on your pussy and ass! We're going to mess it up! We're going to stir it up into a soppy mess!"

Lashanda and Elaine started pounding their cocks in and out of Nurse Joy, making their balls smack each other and Nurse Joy's pussy and ass. As they ravaged the hell out of her, Nurse Joy couldn't help but move with them, bouncing up and down on their cocks uncontrollably, making her titties bounce and jiggle. Nurse Joy was giving an incredibly lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, her hands on her head, and a dark blush across her face.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… MMMM… FUCK, YES, YES! I'M GOING TO CUM A LOT, AND YOUR GOING TO TAKE IT ALL!" moaned Lashanda.

"OOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES! LET'S CUM A LOT IN THE HOT NURSE'S PUSSY AND ASS!" moaned Elaine.

"AAAAAH… I'M CUMMMMMMING!" moaned Lashanda and Elaine as they came.

Lashanda and Elaine's legs shook violently, and their backs arched as they came, shooting cum out of their penises, filling up Nurse Joy's pussy and fat ass with their cum. As they came from their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their pussies, spraying cum out, getting it on their pussies, balls, and it running down their inner thighs. Nurse Joy's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating Lashanda's cock, her pussy, and it dripping onto the floor. She could feel Lashanda and Elaine flood deep inside her pussy and ass, but as they continued, Nurse Joy's eyes widen as her stomach expanded due to the amount of cum Lashanda continued to squirt inside of her. 

When they came down, Lashanda and Elaine went back to fucking Nurse Joy, making their balls smack each other and Nurse Joy's pussy and ass. They continued to fuck the hell out of Nurse Joy's pussy and ass for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda, Elaine, and Nurse Joy was working up a great sweat that ran down their bodies, and Lashanda and Elaine came several times, shooting cum out of their cock into the hot nurse's pussy and ass.

They soon came down and pulled their penises out of Nurse Joy's pussy and ass, and Lashanda sat Nurse Joy back down on the floor. Nurse Joy was unable to stay on her feet and feel over so that she was face down ass up with cum leaking out of her pussy and ass hole. She still had the same lewd face she was giving before as she laid there with a red pussy and ass, breathing heavily, looking like she was five months pregnant with twins.

"Is she going to be able to finish the examination?" asked Elaine.

"That's a good question," said Lashanda.

"Just let… me… catch… my breath," breathed Nurse Joy. "That was… amazing."

Lashanda and Elaine went over and sat down on the bed in the room, catching their breath with Nurse Joy. They continued to sit there and lay there for a while as they tried to catch their breath.

When they did, Nurse Joy stood up unsteady and a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore. She got up and went about getting dressed in her nurse outfit before making her way back over to Lashanda and Elaine to finish their examinations. While they was having sex, she was checking Lashanda and Elaine over some, but now all she needed to do was finish it. 

"Alright, time to finish your thorough examination," said Nurse Joy.

"Didn't you already do that?" questioned Lashanda.

Nurse Joy blushed at the implication of what she said, making Lashanda and Elaine giggle and blush.

"Alright," agreed Lashanda.

Nurse Joy went about finishing their thorough examinations as best she can in her sore condition. The rest of the examination didn't take long, but it was already eleven at night when they finished having sex. With the examination done, Nurse Joy helped Lashanda and Elaine get dressed in their clothes before helping them back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center with Growlithe following.

When Nurse Joy, Ash, and Elaine came back into the main room of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy brought them over to a table before having them sit down. She left and went about making them some nutritionist food to eat before bringing it back to the table. Ash and Elaine went about eating the meal with a ravenous appetite as they hadn't had anything since the day before at breakfast time. While they was eating, Nurse Joy went to get their Pokedexes and Pokemon before she came back to the table.

"Ash, Elaine, you are both registered, and here are your Pokedexes and Pokemon," said Nurse Joy handing over the Pokedexes, Poke Balls, and Luxury Balls with their Pokemon in them.

"Oh, thanks, Nurse Joy," said Ash.

Ash and Elaine took their Pokedexes and Pokemon before putting them away, and Ash recalled her Growlithe.

"Ash," said Nurse Joy.

"Hmmm?" questioned Ash looking up.

"I have an egg that I was wondering if you would like to take," said Nurse Joy.

"I'll be happy to," smiled Ash.

Nurse Joy smiled at her before she went to get the Pokemon egg and brought it to Ash. The Pokemon egg was in an Egg case, and Ash put it away while making sure it was safe. When done, she politely thanked Nurse Joy before she went back to eating.

After they finished eating and since it was late at night, Nurse Joy insisted that they stay at the Pokemon Center for the night, and Ash and Elaine agreed. They went off to get some sleep that night with Elaine and Ash sleeping with Nurse Joy.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a bit longer than I thought it would, but I don't think I did too bad, considering I was able to keep in under the 6k word count. There was some similarities in this chapter, but some of it had to be rewritten to go along with the changes. The ending might feel like it was rushed a bit, but I wanted to end the chapter before it got too long. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	5. Strange Trio, Viridian Forest, and First Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash and Elaine made it to the Pokemon Center before they talked to Professor Oak and Ash's mother. After that, Ash, Elaine, and Nurse Joy had a bit of fun. What will happen next as the two girls continue their Journey? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Ash, Elaine, and Nurse Joy was sleeping peacefully with Ash and Elaine's faces buried in Nurse Joy's titties, her nipples in their mouth, their right and left legs between Nurse Joy's legs, and their balls and cocks rubbing against Nurse Joy's legs when they was rudely woken up by a bang that ringed through the building. Ash and Elaine jolted awake and sat up, tearing their faces from the comfort of Nurse Joy's soft titties and making their teeth and knees graze Nurse Joy's nipples and pussy, which earned a loud moan.

Ash didn't wait as she got up a bit unsteady and started getting dressed to the best of her abilities as she was naked, and Elaine and Nurse Joy followed. Ash was the first one dressed, followed by Elaine, and they rushed to the door before they went out of it, leaving it hanging open. Ash and Elaine rushed down the halls towards the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

When they got there, Ash and Elaine looked around through the darkness, but couldn't see anything. It was a bit later when Nurse Joy came out into the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"What's going on?" questioned Nurse Joy.

"Prepare for trouble!" came a female voice.

"And make it double!" came a male voice.

Ash, Elaine, and Nurse Joy looked around, trying to find the voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!" came the female voice.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" came the male voice.

Ash looked up to see a woman, a man, and a Meowth in the upper windows of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" shouted Ash in annoyance.

"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, how rude!" shouted the man.

"Now, where was we?" questioned the woman.

"I don't know," answered the man.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman, having troubling remembering where she was.

"And make it double!" said the man. "Wait, I think we did that already."

 _"Interrupt! Interrupt! You fucking interrupted our blissful sleep!"_ roared Ash internally.

Ash was fuming mad that they interrupted her comfort and blissful sleep, and she grabbed one of her Luxury Balls before calling out one of her Pokemon.

"Nidoran come on out!" called Ash as she threw the Luxury Ball.

Nidoran came out and looked around confused as to why she was rudely awakened from her sleep.

"Hey, didn't I say not to interrupt, boy!" shouted the woman.

Their voice got Ash's Nidoran's attention as she looked up at the woman, man, and Meowth before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ah, you guys," said Meowth.

"Not now, Meowth, it's not your line yet," said the woman.

"Hey, don't cut in," said the man.

 _"Eh? A talking Meowth?"_ questioned Ash.

Nidoran didn't need to be given any orders as she started shooting Poison Sting at the trio.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the trio as they started dancing around.

"Why didn't someone warn us?" shouted the man.

"I tried!" shouted the Meowth.

There was an explosion as the trio was sent flying into the sky.

"And it looks like—" said the woman before her face went sickly blue.

The man and Meowth couldn't speak as they had blue faces. They soon disappeared in the sky like a star.

"Who the heck was those weirdos?" questioned Elaine.

"Who cares. Good fucking riddance!" shouted Ash before recalling her Nidoran.

"Ash, calm down," said Nurse Joy.

She came over and put Ash's face in her titties, and Ash felt the comfort of her soft breasts. Ash soon calmed down, enjoying the comfort of Nurse Joy's soft titties.

"There, there, that's better," said Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy's titties have the power to calm someone down," stated Elaine.

Nurse Joy blushed.

"Now, how about we get some sleep," said Nurse Joy.

Ash didn't move from her comfortable place between Nurse Joy's breasts, but Elaine agreed. They made their way back to the bedroom before they all went back to sleep.

In the morning, Nurse Joy tried to wake Lashanda and Elaine up, but they bit down on Nurse Joy's nipples, and their cocks pushed deeper inside Nurse Joy's pussy and ass, making her moan. The moan reached Lashanda and Elaine's ears, and their eyes fluttered open to see a nipple in their mouth, but they was confused. Lashanda and Elaine let the nipple out of their mouth and went to get up.

"No, don't stop!" cried out a female voice. "Please, keep doing it more! Be reckless on my pussy and ass! Mess them up! Stir them up into a soppy mess!"

Nurse Joy pushed Lashanda and Elaine's heads against her titties, and Lashanda and Elaine was confused, but the softness of Nurse Joy's titties, the tightness and wetness of her pussy, and the tightness of her ass brought back memories from the night before. Lashanda and Elaine blushed before they went about sucking Nurse Joy's nipples, butting down on it while fucking the hell out of Nurse Joy's pussy and ass, much to Nurse Joy's pleasure. They continued for two hours and came several times. After they came the last time, Lashanda and Elaine let go of Nurse Joy's nipples and pulled their cocks out of her pussy and ass before they pushed themselves up.

"Wow, that was a nice wakeup," said Lashanda.

"Yeah, a great was to wakeup," agreed Elaine.

"Oh… ah… that was… wonderful," breathed Nurse Joy. "Now, my nipples… are all… red and sore."

"It goes well with your pussy and ass," replied Lashanda.

"How about you? How are you feeling?" asked Nurse Joy.

"A bit sore and hungry, but I'll manage," answered Lashanda.

"Alright, let's get up, and I'll make you two some breakfast," said Nurse Joy.

"Sounds good," agreed Lashanda.

Lashanda, Elaine, and Nurse Joy got up and started getting dressed as best they could in their conditions. When they was dressed, they made their way out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

When they got out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, Ash and Elaine made their way over to a table before they sat down. Nurse Joy went about making them breakfast before bring it over to the two of them, but she had changed out of her nurse outfit into a naked apron. Lashanda and Elaine went about eating the meal while they watched Nurse Joy make her way out of the room, enjoying watching her fat ass and titties jiggle. While they ate the meal, Nurse Joy called Officer Jenny about what happened the night before since she didn't have time last night. Once they finished eating, Ash and Elaine waited for an hour before they got up.

"Well, Nurse Joy, we are going to be going," said Ash.

"You're probably going to be heading for the first Gym in Pewter City," said Nurse Joy. "You'll have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there."

"Right," agreed Ash.

"Here you should take these antidotes, and here is some extra food," said Nurse Joy, passing Ash some antidotes and sacks.

Ash took them and put them away before she walked up to Nurse Joy.

"You're so kind," said Ash before she kissed her on the lips and grabbed Nurse Joy's right ass cheek, getting a muffled moan.

Ash stepped back, and Elaine kissed Nurse Joy and grabbed her left ass cheek, getting a muffled moan. Elaine stepped back, and Ash and Elaine looked at Nurse Joy, who was blushing. They smiled and turned around before they ran to the door as best they could.

"See you later, hot nurse!" shouted Ash.

Nurse Joy watched Ash's ass and Elaine's titties as they ran to the door and went out. When they was gone, Nurse Joy made her way around the counter before she made a split-screen call to several of her relatives and waited. It wasn't long when several Nurse Joy's came on screen.

"Huh? What's with calling so many of us, and what's with that outfit?" questioned the Nurse Joys. "What's going on?"

Nurse Joy undid the top of the naked apron and let her titties out before she turned around and bent over, sticking her ass out. They all could see that her nipples, pussy, and ass was red and that she had cum leaking out of her pussy and ass and blushed, but looked at her with curiousness. Nurse Joy stood back up and turned back around too them.

"I found a couple of girls I think you all will enjoy," said Nurse Joy with a blush.

"Who, Sis?" questioned one Nurse Joy.

"Give me a second, and I'll send you all the information and a video," replied Nurse Joy.

They agreed, and Nurse Joy went about sending them all the information and a video, which had, among other information, the girl's heights, weights, ages, and sizes. When done, Nurse Joy said her goodbyes to them before she hung up.

That day in several places, several Nurse Joys watched the video of Lashanda and Elaine fucking the brains out of their relative, and they started masturbating while they watched it.

Meanwhile, Ash and Elaine made their way towards Viridian Forest and made their way inside. After going inside of Viridian Forest, they started making their way through it, but they stopped several times so Elaine can catch the Pokemon in the area. As they continued through the Viridian Forest, Elaine and Ash started talking about Nurse Joy.

All of a sudden, there was a high pitched shriek, and Ash and Elaine stopped before they took off where the scream came from thinking that someone was in trouble. When they got there, Ash and Elaine saw an orange-haired girl that was freaking out over a Caterpie. They sweatdropped as they thought the girl would be in trouble from bad guys or a strong Pokemon.

"Hey, you two! You're trainers!" shouted the girl. "Do something! Get this thing away from me!"

Ash and Elaine blinked at the girl but didn't make any attempt to do anything to help the girl. The Caterpie moved closer to the girl, who shrieked and kicked the Caterpie, making it fly through the air towards a tree. Ash gasped before she dived after the Caterpie and caught it in her arms before hitting the ground. Ash got back up and put the Caterpie down.

"Stay away from me!" shouted the girl.

Ash turned to look at her, _"This girl has anger issues."_

Elaine was not pleased with the girl's behavior either and thought the same thing that Ash did about the girl.

"Keep that thing away from me!" shouted the girl.

"It's not a thing!" shouted Ash.

She turned around and went to leave the area, but before she could, Caterpie climbed up Ash to her shoulder, who didn't seem to mind. She walked away with Elaine as they made their way through the Viridian Forest. As they continued, Ash noticed that the orange-haired girl was following behind them, trying to act all sneaky.

"Hey, I know you're there!" shouted Ash turning around.

The girl came out of hiding, looking at Ash and Elaine.

"Why are you following us?" asked Ash.

"I'm just going in the same direction!" shouted the girl.

 _"More like you want a bodyguard,"_ thought Ash.

She ignored the girl as she continued though the forest with Elaine. As they continued through the forest, Ash and Elaine was messing around as they kept walking slowly and going around in circles, but the girl didn't seem to notice it. Soon it got later in the day, and Ash and Elaine stopped.

"Well, I think this is a good spot to rest," said Ash.

"Agreed," said Elaine.

"What?" questioned the orange-haired girl. "It's still light out. We should keep going."

"No one is stopping you," said Ash turning around to her. "Just keep going."

"Ah… On second thought, it's a beautiful day," said the girl. "We should stay here and enjoy it."

 _"Uh, huh, right,"_ thought Ash and Elaine.

They ignored her as they started setting up camp before they went about getting something to eat.

"Where is mine?" questioned the girl.

"Go get your own," said Ash.

"What? Come on, you can share," said the girl.

"I am sharing," replied Ash.

"But I don't have any," said the girl.

"And your only going in the same direction and not with us, remember," said Ash.

"Jeez, it's no wonder why you have no girlfriends," said the girl.

Ash and Elaine ignored her as they continued to eat. When they was finished, they put the food away and relaxed for an hour. They soon got up, which made the girl get back up.

"We are going to go look around for some Pokemon," said Ash.

"You couldn't even defeat that thing!" yelled the girl. "What makes you think you can catch Pokemon?"

"Well, you can come if you want," said Ash.

"No, thanks, I'll stay right here!" yelled the girl.

"Are you sure?" asked Elaine.

"YES, I'M SURE, YOU WEAK IDIOTS!" shouted the girl.

Ash and Elaine ignored the girl and turned before they started walking away. They knew she wasn't going to stay there for long before she started following them again. They continued for a little while before they came to a spot and started to do some training. As they was training, a couple of Trainers jumped out before challenging the two to a battle. Ash and Elaine agreed, and Elaine started first as she fought against the first Trainer. When she won and beat the Trainer, Ash started her battle with the next Trainer, who used nothing except bug Pokemon. Ash won that Pokemon battle with only her Charmander, which shocked the Trainer when he first saw it.

After the battles, the two Trainers ran off, and by that time, it was starting to get later in the day. Ash and Elaine knew that the girl would be coming to look for them sooner or later. Ash went over to Caterpie, who was watching them train and battle before she crouched down.

"How about you help me out?" asked Ash. "You know that mean girl that has been following us? How about you round up some of your friends and really give her something to freak out about? You will get her off our backs temporarily."

Elaine giggled as she heard that, finding it funny. Caterpie agreed as it nodded its head and went to round up the Pokemon in the forest. While it was doing that, Ash and Elaine turned before they ran off in a different direction and made their way around the forest area that the girls was at before they continued. It was not long later when they heard a shriek, but instead of running to it, Ash and Elaine continued, trying to get as far away as possible.

Meanwhile, the bug Pokemon swarmed on the orange-haired girl out of nowhere and started circling her, making her freak out. They soon used string shot and tied her up with it before they started crawling all around on her. When they was finished, they hung her up in a tree with their string shot.

Meanwhile, Ash and Elaine did not stop as they continued through Viridian Forest. As they continued, they ran into a few Trainers, who used bug Pokemon and challenged them. The two took turns and beat the Trainers before they continued on their way.

They soon broke out into Pewter City, but by this time, it was getting late at night. Ash and Elaine knew the Pokemon Center wouldn't be open, so they decided to camp out for the night.

In the early morning of the next day, Ash and Elaine woke up and started making their way to a gym. As they made their way to the Gym, a man noticed them and began to talk with them. He found out that Ash had a Charmander while the girl had an Eevee and asked if they was challenging the Pewter City Gym. The man found out that Ash wasn't sure if he was going to battle as he hasn't figured out what he wanted to do yet, but the girl said she was going to challenge the Pewter City Gym. The man mentioned Brock, and Elaine claimed she would beat him, making the man chuckle, thinking lowly of her and her Pokemon.

When they was done talking to the man, Ash and Elaine continued toward the Gym. It didn't take them long to reach the Pewter City Gym, and when they did, Elaine threw the doors open. It was evident that she was fuming since the man known as Flint was looking down on her and her Pokemon.

"I have came here to challenge the Pewter City Gym!" shouted Elaine through the darkness of the Gym.

"Who dares challenge me?" questioned a male voice as a light flashed on.

Elaine and Ash turned to look at where the voice came from to see a brown skin man with black hair and squinty eyes. He was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, a green vest, and brown pants.

"So, you must be Brock," said Elaine. "I'm Elaine from Pallet Town, and I challenge you!"

"Is this your first gym match?" questioned Brock.

"Yeah, and what of it?" questioned Elaine.

"A gym match is different from other battles," said Brock. "This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."

"What you mean by special rules?" asked Ash.

"Are you challenging the gym, too?" questioned Brock.

Ash looked down at the floor, "Sorry, I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

Brock looked a bit surprised to hear that and interested but decided to enlighten the young boy.

"The challenger and I will use two Pokemon each, understood," said Brock.

Ash looked up at him, "Oh."

"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" questioned Brock.

"Two weeks," answered Elaine.

Elaine's Eevee was out as they made their way into the Gym and was next to her.

"Yes, your Eevee is in it's cutest stage. It can't win," stated Brock.

"And who said I'll be using my Eevee!" shouted Elaine.

"Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge, so let's get this over with," said Brock as he snapped his fingers.

The lights flashed on, revealing that they was in a room before some rocky terrain started coming out. Ash and Elaine dodged it with Elaine's Eevee as they watched it. Brock jumped down and held out a Poke Ball.

"Let the match begin," said Brock, "but first, your friend can go over there and watch."

Brock pointed to the stands nearby, and Ash nodded her head before she went over to them and sat down to watch.

"Alright," said Elaine before she picked one of her Poke Balls. "Let's go, Poliwag!"

Elaine threw the Poke Ball as she called out her Pokemon, and Poliwag came out in front of Elaine. Brock was a bit surprised to see that she has a water type Pokemon as he was not expecting that.

"Onix, go!" shouted Brock as he released his first Pokemon.

Elaine continued to look at Brock, waiting with her Poliwag in front of her.

"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brocks.

Onix rushed at Poliwag, and Elaine waited as it got closer before she made her move.

"Poliwag, dodge it!" shouted Elaine.

Poliwag dodged out of the way of Onix's Tackle, making it smash into the floor. Onix brought its head back up before roaring and wrapped its tail around Poliwag.

"Bind it, Onix," said Brock.

Onix started to use Bind on Poliwag, but Elaine countered.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun," said Elaine.

"Onix, throw it away quickly!" shouted Brock.

Onix threw Poliwag, and it flew through the air, making Elaine a bit uneasy, but Poliwag used its Water Gun, which smashed into Onix's face and made it cry out in pain. Poliwag hit the ground a bit hard, but Onix also hit the ground.

"Onix!" shouted Brock in worry.

Both Pokemon got back up a bit worn out.

"Good job Onix," said Brock. "Use Tackle."

"Dodge it, Poliwag!" shouted Elaine.

"Don't let it get away, Onix!" shouted Brock.

The battle started to get heated up as the two was giving it their all. Onix went to Tackle Poliwag, but Poliwag jumped out of the way, making Onix crash into the ground. It got back up before Tackling Poliwag again.

"Poliwag, dodge it and use Water Gun!" shouted Elaine.

Poliwage dodged it before hitting Onix with a water gun attack, making it cry out in pain.

"Onix!" shouted Brock in worry.

Onix stood firm after the super-effective attack.

"Onix, use Tackle," said Brock.

Elaine waited as Onix got closer before she countered.

"Poliwag, Hypnosis," said Elaine.

"Oh, no!" shouted Brock.

Poliwag used Hypnosis on Onix, making it fall asleep, but ended up smashing into Poliwag, making Elaine worried.

"Onix, return," said Brock recalling the Pokemon before he got out another. "Geodude, your up."

Elaine noticed that Poliwag was fainted and recalled it back to its Poke Ball. She looked at Brock before she picked her next Poke Ball.

"Mankey, let's go!" shouted Elaine as she threw the Poke Ball.

Brock was surprised by another super-effective Pokemon.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Geodude rushed towards Elaine's Mankey.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop," said Elaine.

Mankey used Karate Chop on Geodude, making it hit the ground and faint.

"Geodude, return," said Brock.

When he returned his Pokemon to its Poke Ball, Brock walked forward towards Elaine.

"Here, you go. This is the Bolder Badge," said Brock. "You earned it fair and square."

Elaine took it before holding it up, "Alright, I got a Bolder Badge!"

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Ash continued to watch the battle, and as it heated up and started getting intense, her heart began to race in her chest. She continued to watch to the end but was confused when Brock gave Elaine a badge. She got up and made her way over towards Brock and Elaine.

"So, is it over?" asked Ash.

"Yes, she won," said Brock.

"But, don't you still have Onix?" questioned Ash.

"Once a Gym Leader recalls a Pokemon, they can not bring it back on the field," answered Brock.

"Oh," said Ash before turning to Elaine. "Congrats Elaine."

"Thank you," said Elaine.

"Is it alright if I battle you?" asked Ash as she looked at Brock before she put her head down. "I mean, I know I don't have any specific goal, but..." Ash looked back up at Brock as she continued. "You're twos battle made my heart race and left me on the edge of my seat."

Brock looked at the boy before he looked down at his Poke Balls, "Can you wait until I got my Pokemon healed?"

"Of course," answered Ash.

Brock smiled at the boy as he said that.

"But can you hurry?" asked Ash. "There is a rude annoying girl that is stalking us, and I'd like to leave before she arrives."

Brock sweatdropped and wondered who the girl was, but none the less replied, "Sure, it won't take long."

"Thank you," said Ash.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back," said Brock.

Brock left the room for a little while, and he wasn't gone long before he returned to the room where Ash and Elaine was.

"Are you ready?" asked Brock.

"Yes," answered Ash.

Ash walked over to the area while Elaine made her way over to the benches to watch.

"Alright," said Ash as she picked her Luxury Ball before calling out her Pokemon, "Nidoran come on out."

Ash threw the Luxury Ball, and Nidoran came out in front of her.

"A poison type," said Brock. "Not the wisest of choices, boy. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes," answered Ash.

"Well, we will see about that," said Brock as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called his Pokemon out. "Geodude, go!"

Geodude came out in front of Brock.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

"Nidoran, dodge it!" countered Ash.

"Don't let it get away, Geodude!" shouted Brock.

Geodude went to use Tackle only for Nidoran to dodge out of the way, but Geodude turned before hitting Nidoran.

"Nidoran," said Ash in worry.

"Nidoran!" shouted Nidoran, letting Ash know it was alright.

Geodude was stumbling around, looking a bit sick.

"No, Geodude!" shouted Brock in worry as he noticed it was poisoned.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" shouted Ash.

Brock gasped at the super-effective move, having not expected it, but didn't get time to counter. Geodude was too close when Nidoran used Double Kick, making it fly through the area and smash into a rock and was fainted. 

"Return, Geodude," said Brock returning Geodude before he got another Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon. "Let's go, Onix!"

Onix came out and roared at Nidoran.

"Let's show them what we can do, Onix!" shouted Brock. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Onix used Rock Tomb, making rocks smash into Nidoran.

"Oh, no, Nidoran!" shouted Ash with worry.

"Nido—" shouted Nidoran, before it went silent as it started to glow.

Ash and Brock gasped as they looked at Nidoran, but after a little bit, the light subsided, and Nidoran stood there.

"Huh? Was that supposed to happen?" questioned Ash.

"I think your Nidoran doesn't want to evolve yet," said Brock.

"Nodoran, do you not want to evolve yet?" asked Ash.

"Nodoran!" shouted Nidoran as it nodded its head.

"I see," said Ash before looking back at Brock. "Alright, get in close, Nidoran!"

"Don't let it get close, Onix," shouted Brock. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Nidoran moved in closer, but she was slower and got hit by Rock Tomb, making Ash a bit worried. After the attack, Ash noticed that Nidoran was fainted and recalled her back to her Luxury Ball.

"You did well, Nidoran," said Ash before she got another Luxury Ball and called out her Pokemon. "Charmander, come on out!"

Charmander came out in front of Ash. Brock gasped in shock as he noticed the Charmander was shinny but soon recovered.

"A fire type," said Brock. "Kid, you should learn your lesson. Fire is—"

"Weak against Rock," interrupted Ash. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now can we get on with the battle?"

"Onix, finish this up with Rock Tomb!" shouted Brock.

Onix went to use Rock Tomb on Ash's Charmander, but Ash countered it.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen and doge it," said Ash.

Charmander used Smokescreen, making it hard to see where it was and dodged the Rock Tomb.

"Onix, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.

Onix used Tackle but missed Charmander as it didn't know where it was.

"Charmander, use Ember!" shouted Ash.

Charmander used Ember hitting Onix, but it didn't do much damage.

"There it is, Onix!" shouted Brock. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Onix used Rock Tomb hitting Charmander, making it cry out from the super-effective attack.

"This battle is over," said Brock.

"Charmander!" shouted Ash in worry.

After the attack died down, Brock and Ash could see Charmander lying on the ground. Charmander got back up a bit worn out, making Brock gasp in surprise as he thought the super-effective attack knocked Charmander out.

"Alright, way to hang in there, Charmander," shouted Ash.

Charmander started giving off a red aura as her ability blaze activated.

"Charmander, use Ember!" shouted Ash.

"Onix, stop it with Rock Tomb!" shouted Brock.

Onix went to use Rock Tomb on Charmander, but Charmander released a different attack from her mouth than Ember. That attack came out as a ball of orange energy as it went towards the Rock Tomb and destroyed them before smashing into Onix, making Onix cry out in pain.

"Onix!" shouted Brock worried.

"Charman—" shouted Charmander but went silent as she started glowing.

Brock and Ash gasped as they watched Charmander get bigger as she evolved. When the light died down, Ash and Brock could see the evolved form of Charmander. Ash used her Pokedex and found out that Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Charmeleon knew a new move and that her height was twice the size of a normal Charmeleon. 

"Charmeleon!" shouted Charmeleon.

Brock gasped as he looked up at the size of Ash's Charmeleon.

"Alright, that's the way to hang in there, Charmeleon!" shouted Ash.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" shouted Brock.

"Stop it, Charmeleon! Use Smokescreen!" countered Ash.

Onix went to use Rock Tomb, but Charmeleon used Smokescreen, making it hard to know where it was and missed Charmeleon.

"Alright, Charmeleon, use Dragon—" Ash didn't get to finish as she was cut off by several kids hugging her. "Huh? What's going on? Is this part of the special rules?"

Ash's statement puzzled Brock as he couldn't see what was going on. The Smokescreen started to disappear, and Brock noticed his sisters and brothers was hugging Ash.

"You leave Onix alone. My brother worked hard to raise him, you big bully," said one boy.

Brock walked over towards them, "No, this isn't part of the special rules. Stop it, get off, all of you. This is an official match, and we are going to finish it no matter what."

The kids turned to look at him, and a girl spoke up, "But Brock, we know you love your Pokemon so much. That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack."

Ash pulled the kids off her and sat them down before she took her Luxury Ball.

"Charmeleon, return," said Ash recalling her Pokemon.

"What?" questioned Brock in surprise.

Ash turned to look at him, "I thank you for battling me even though I don't have any specific goals, but I can't go through with it."

Ash smiled at Brock before she turned around and started making her way to the doors. Elaine watched everything and was surprised by some of it, but in the end, she smiled before she got up and joined Ash. They made their way to the doors before Ash stopped.

"Brock, the battle made my heart race," said Ash. "When I have finally figured out what I want to do. I'll be back to challenge you to a proper battle until then, see you later."

Ash walked out the doors with Elaine. Brock continued to look at them go before he hung his head down a bit disappointed.

"Brock," said his brothers and sisters, a bit worried.

Onix leaned down and nudged Brock, who looked up at him.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" questioned Brock.

Onix roared an answer to Brock.

"That boy was going to win with a Pokemon that was at a disadvantage," said Brock as he looked at the door. "Those two, they are something else. They care about their own Pokemon and their opponents Pokemon. I was really enjoying the battle."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. Hmmm… there is not much to say about this chapter as the majority of it is the same as that of my other story, but there was a few changes. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	6. A New Traveling Companion and Showdown At MT. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Nurse Joy was rudely woken up by an attack on the Pokemon Center from a strange trio. After that, Ash and Elaine made their way through the Viridian Forest, but on their way, they met an annoying rude girl who started following them. Ash and Elaine managed to ditch the girl and make their way to Pewter City, where Elaine had her first Gym Battle. After Elaine won, Ash getting excited about the battle decided to give it a try. On the verge of near victory, Ash decided to leave without getting the badge. What will happen next on their journey? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

After they left Pewter City Gym, Ash and Elaine made their way through Pewter City quickly as they wanted to leave before that annoying girl showed up.

"Hey… hey… wait up!" shouted a recognizable voice.

Ash and Elaine turned to see Brock running up to them, and they both looked a bit confused.

"Brock?" questioned Ash.

Brock stopped in front of them with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. After catching his breath, Brock stood back up and looked at Ash.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name, but boy can you two move fast," said Brock.

"Oh, my name is Ash," said Ash, "and yeah, we would like to get out of here before that annoying stalker shows up."

Brock was glad to know who the boy is, not realizing that he is a girl, but he sweatdropped when Ash mentioned the stalker.

"Sorry for holding you up, but you forgot this Ash," said Brock opening his hand to reveal the Boulder Badge.

"Huh? What's this?" questioned Ash.

"It's the Boulder Badge, and lets you participate in the Pokemon League Conference," said Elaine.

"You are registered, aren't you, Ash?" questioned Brock.

"Ugh, yes, but I can't except this," said Ash. "I don't even know what I want to do yet, and I didn't officially beat you."

"Nah, we both know you would have won that battle if you didn't call it off being kind to Pokemon," said Brock.

"But—" said Ash, but she was cut off.

"To tell you the truth," said Brock as he turned and walked over to the lake. "I get more pleasure from raising Pokemon than making them battle. I don't care about being a great Pokemon trainer. I want to be the world's best breeder, but I can't leave here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." Brock turned to Ash. "Ash, I want you to take this badge, find your own dream, and follow it to the end, wherever that may lead you. Will you do that for me?"

"I will, and I'll do my best," said Ash.

Ash walked up to Brock and took the badge while Elaine smiled, but unknown to them, Flint was nearby.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams and help your new friend realize his," said Flint, getting their attention.

"Flint," said Ash.

Flint took off his disguise and showed who he was, and he looked just like Brock.

"My father," said Brock.

"Huh? Your father?" questioned Ash.

"That's right. It was me," said Flint. "I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to, and because I was such a failure, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family."

Ash and Elaine continued to look between Flint and Brock.

"It's time, I started taking care of my family," said Flint. "You go fulfill your dreams and mine."

"First, there are some things I need to tell you," said Brock.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get everything off your chest," said Flint.

Brock handed him some thread and a needle before he started explaining about his brothers and sisters to his father.

A little bit later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was walking down the road together.

"Hey, Ash, Elaine, are you sure it's okay I go with you on your Pokemon Journey?" asked Brock. 

"Sure," said Ash and Elaine.

"The more, the merrier," said Ash, "and it's good to have people to talk with."

Brock smiled.

"By the way, Brock," said Ash turning to him.

"Yes?" asked Brock, a bit confused.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Ash.

"Uh, don't you know where you're going?" questioned Brock.

"Ah, well, I'm just roaming for the journey," answered Ash.

"Oh, that's right," said Brock. "Well, the next Gym is located in Cerulean City, but to get there, we need to pass through Mt. Moon."

"Mt. Moon, huh?" questioned Ash. "That sounds interesting."

"It does, doesn't it," said Brock.

"Alright, how about we head there," said Ash. "Another place to see, and maybe I'll get to learn more."

"Well, we better hurry before that stalker shows up," said Elaine.

"Ahhh!" shouted Ash as she ran for it, making Elaine and Brock chase after her.

The three continued on their way towards Mt. Moon, but on their way, they ran into a few trainers. Ash and Elaine took turns as they fought the trainers while Brock continued to watch them on the sideline as they defeated the trainers.

They soon got to Mt. Moon, but as they did, Ash's egg she had with her started to glow, and Brock noticed it.

"Hey, Ash," said Brock.

"Yes?" questioned Ash as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's that in your bag?" asked Brock.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

She took her bag off before she looked inside of it and gasped as she noticed her egg was glowing. She brought it out and looked at it, and Brock and Elaine gasped.

"You got a Pokemon egg?" questioned Brock.

"It was given to me," answered Ash.

"It's going to hatch," said Elaine.

"What do I do?" questioned Ash.

"Here, let me help you," said Brock.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Brock! Thank you!" said Ash as she handed him the egg.

Brock went about helping Ash as he took the egg out of the Egg case before placing it on a blanket and making it nice and comfortable. They continued to watch the egg as it hatched to reveal a baby blue snake-like Pokemon. Ash got her Pokedex out before scanning it and finding out that it is a female Dratini. Brock and Elaine was amazed as they looked at the baby Dratini. Dratini went over to Ash, and she put her arm down, letting Dratini climb up on her and wrap around her neck.

"Awe, aren't you the cutest!" said Ash.

"Dra… Dra…" said the Dratini.

Meanwhile, a trio of there was inside Mt. Moon picking away at the rock.

"Now, this is much better," said Meowth. "All we got to do is pick at the rock until we find the treasure."

"At least we don't have to worry about that boy," replied the man.

"Ugh, tell me about it," said the woman. "It took a week to get over that."

"That was awful," said Meowth.

"Who was that boy, anyway?" questioned the man.

"Who cares, he's far away from here," said the woman.

"Oh, I know, what if we caught that Nidoran?" questioned Meowth, suddenly getting a bright idea.

The woman and the man started stomping on Meowth as he said that.

"Are you out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere near that Nidoran!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, did you enjoy being poisoned for a week!" shouted the man.

"But if we get that treasure, we can teach that Nidoran a lesson," said Meowth.

"No, I never want to see that Nidoran again!" shouted the woman.

"Yeah, forget about that, Nidoran, and pick the rock!" shouted the man.

Unknown to the three, they was about to get more than what they bargained for as the person in question was heading their way.

Meanwhile, back with Ash, Brock, and Elaine, Brock mentioned that it would be a good idea to take a break and get something to eat. Ash and Elaine paled as it was going on late in the afternoon, and they didn't have anything to eat since the Viridian Forest. They feared what the Viridian Nurse Joy would say if she ever found out they weren't eating meals properly.

"Ash, Elaine, are you alright?" asked Brock. "You both look like you saw a ghost."

"Ahem… yes," said Ash.

"Yes, we are," said Elaine.

"You sure?" asked Brock.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," answered Ash, "but you're right. A break sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Yes, it does," agreed Elaine.

"Okay, if you say so," said Brock. "I'll get to work at making you some food."

"Right, but I think we'll grab a small snack in the meantime," said Ash.

She went through her bag and got a little bit of the food that Nurse Joy made before she gave some to Elaine. They went about eating it, and as they did, Brock noticed that Ash and Elaine started to look much better, so he didn't think much about it and went to make them all some food. Ash and Elaine got done eating their snack before Brock was finished with preparing the food.

"Hey, Brock," said Ash.

"Yes?" questioned Brock looking up at him.

"We are going to go do some training," said Ash.

"Alright, but be back in around an hour," said Brock.

"Sure," said Ash.

Ash and Elaine took off through the area to find a good spot to train their Pokemon. As they was going around the area, Ash and Elaine stopped so that Elaine could catch some of the wild Pokemon. When they found a good spot, Ash and Elaine started sparing with each other in an attempt to help their Pokemon get stronger. They continued to spar for a little bit before they decided to call it good enough and head back to where Brock was.

A little later, Ash and Elaine was sitting at a table with food in front of them, and each of their Pokemon had food as well.

"Brock, I thank you for making the Pokemon food," said Ash.

"Oh, don't mention it, Ash," said Brock.

The Pokemon was busy eating the food with pleasure, but when Ash and Elaine brought out their Pokemon, Brock was amazed by all of their Pokemon. He didn't even know that Ash had a shiny Magikarp or a puppy Growlithe until she brought them out. Ash and Elaine took a bit of the food and was amazed at Brock's cooking, but they both knew it wasn't as great as Viridian Nurse Joy's food. She could cook up a mean dish, not that Ash was going to mention it to Brock.

"Wow, Brock, this is great," said Ash.

"I'm glad you're both enjoying it," said Brock.

They continued to eat the food that Brock made until they was full.

"Ah, that was great," said Ash.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

Brock smiled at the two before he went about cleaning up the dishes and putting the food away. Ash and Elaine waited around the area for almost an hour before several Zubat flew out of the cave, catching Ash and Elaine's attention.

"Huh?" questioned Ash.

Ash and Elaine got their Pokedexes out before scanning the Pokemon to find out that they are Zubats.

"Zubats, but it says here they stay in dark places," said Ash. "Why would they be outside in the light?"

"It's sure strange behavior," said Brock.

"Maybe there is something wrong with Mt. Moon," suggested Elaine.

"Let's go take a look," said Ash.

Brock and Elaine agreed, and the three started making their way toward Mt. Moon. As they made their way closer, the Zubat swooped down at them to attack them, making Ash, Brock, and Elain call out their Pokemon and battle them. The battle wasn't surprisingly fierce, and they was able to scatter the Zubats enough to make their way inside of Mt. Moon.

After getting inside Mt. Moon, the area was pretty dark, so Ash brought out her Charmeleon to light the way. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary wrong with Mt. Moon, and everything looked normal enough. Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked through Mt. Moon, making their way through the mountain, but as they went, they soon came upon some Trainers who challenged them to a battle. Ash and Elaine took turns as they battled the Trainers in Mt. Moon while Brock watched from the sidelines.

Ash fought the first Trainer, who had a Weedle and Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her female Nidoran. The second Trainer they came across, Elaine fought, who had a Clefairy. The third Trainer they came across Ash battled, and this Trainer had a Magnemite and Voltorb. Ash defeated that Trainer with only her female Nidoran.

After the third Trainer, they didn't run into another for a while, but they soon came upon a shiny Sandshrew, and Ash decided to catch it. Ash battled it with her Dratini, and after a long and fierce battle as Dratini was young, Ash managed to catch it. Brock was amazed that Ash could defeat the Sandshrew with a baby Dratini.

They continued through Mt. Moon and soon came upon another Trainer. Elaine battled this Trainer, who had a Caterpie, Metapod, and Caterpie. The next Trainer they ran into had an Oddish and Bellsprout, and Ash battled the Trainer only using her Dratini. After a grueling long battle, Ash's Dratini lost but managed to take out the Oddish. Ash sent out her Nidoran to finish up the battle and took out the Bellsprout without too much effort.

After that battle, Brock helped Ash and Elaine recover their Pokemon, so the three took a break inside of Mt. Moon. When they was finished, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued through the mountain and soon came upon another Trainer. Elaine battled the Trainer, who had two Rattatas and a Zubat. The next Trainer they ran into had two Geodudes and an Onix, and Ash battled the Trainer with her Nidoran. The Trainer wasn't as tough to defeat as Brock was, so the match didn't last as long.

When that battle was over, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued through Mt. Moon, but they didn't run into any more Trainers. As they continued through Mt. Moon, Ash noticed some light coming from a tunnel and recalled her Charmeleon.

"Light in a cave," said Ash.

"Do you think it is the disturbance?" asked Elaine.

"Probably," said Brock.

A woman jumped out of the tunnel of light.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman.

"And make it double!" said a man as he jumped out of the tunnel of light.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the woman.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the man.

A Meowth walked out of the tunnel of light in front of the woman and man but gasped when it noticed who the people was.

"Ah, Jessie, James," said Meowth.

"Not now, Meowth!" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah, can't you wait for your turn!" shouted James.

They started stomping on the Meowth for ruining their motto, not realizing the three trainers that was in front of them. Ash looked at them and recalled how they ruined their blissful sleep with Nurse Joy, and as she did, she started fuming.

"HEY! IT'S YOU THREE!" shouted Ash in anger.

"Huh?" questioned Jessie and James as they looked up to see the three in front of them.

"Ah, not that boy again!" shouted Jessie.

"Why didn't someone tell us!" shouted James.

"I tried!" shouted Meowth.

"Well, we aren't going down this time, boy!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed her Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon. "Go, Ekans!"

"You too, Weezing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.

"So, that's how you want it!" shouted Ash as she grabbed a Luxury Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Nidoran, let's go!"

"Let's go!" shouted Brock as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

Nidoran came out in front of Ash and looked towards Jessie, James, and Meowth before recalling that they ruined her sleep and narrowed her eyes at them. Jessie, James, and Meowth went blue in the face as they saw the Pokemon that Ash released. Brock's Pokemon came out in front of him, and Ash noticed it was a Zubat.

"Brock, you caught a Zubat?" questioned Ash.

"Caught it back at the entrance," answered Brock.

"Ah, not that Pokemon again!" shouted Jessie. "Do you know how hard it was to get over that poison!"

"Well, it's your own fault!" shouted Ash.

"Oh, yeah! Well, when we get the treasure, you'll be sorry!" shouted Meowth.

"Treasure?" questioned Ash and Elaine.

"Meowth!" shouted Jessie and James.

They started stomping on Meowth for mentioning about the treasure. Ash and Brock looked at each other before they looked back at Jessie and James.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" shouted Ash.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" shouted Brock.

Nidoran used Double Kick on Ekans while Zubat used Wing Attack on Koffing, making them fly threw the air before crashing into Jessie, James, and Meowth. The three was sent farther away in the cave from the attack and soon disappeared out of sight. Ash and Brock recalled their Pokemon before they decided to camp there for the day as it was getting later.

After setting up camp, Brock went about making food for everyone and tending to the Pokemon while Ash and Elaine relaxed. It wasn't long later when they started eating the food, and when done, Brock took care of the food before they decided to get some rest. Ash and Elaine slept in their clothes instead of changing into their pajamas since Brock was with them. Once everyone was ready for bed, they all went to sleep.

The next morning, Ash and Elaine was woken up by the smell of Brock's cooking. After getting up, Ash and Elaine sat at the table and waited for breakfast, and it wasn't long when they all ate. 

When breakfast was over and everything was cleaned up, Ash, Elaine, and Brock waited around for an hour. They soon got up and made their way farther through Mt. Moon. As they went, Ash couldn't help but think about what Meowth said and wonder what the treasure was that they was after. As they continued, they came upon some more Trainers, but Ash and Elaine made short work out of them.

As they continued through Mt. Moon, Ash, Elaine, and Brock soon came to a large area with a raised platform that had two shell-shaped rocks. Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked up towards them and looked at them.

"What are these?" asked Ash.

"Not sure," said Brock, "but you and Elaine should each take one."

"Are you sure?" asked Ash as she looked at Brock.

"Yeah," said Brock. "Maybe we will find out more about them, but I think it's best you two have them."

"Alright," agreed Ash.

Ash and Elaine climbed up the raised platform and was about to take the shell-shaped rocks, but was stopped.

"Hold it!" shouted a recognizable voice. "Hands off our treasure."

Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to see Jessie, James, and Meowth standing near the entrance.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James.

"You three again!" shouted Ash.

"Hey, what did we tell you about interrupting!" shouted Jessie.

"Like I care," replied Ash.

"Yeah, haven't you learned your lesson!" shouted Brock.

"Ha, we will be taking those treasures," said Jessie.

"We aren't going to let you have them!" shouted Ash.

"Then, we will take them!" shouted Jessie as she grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans, let's go!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.

Ash grabbed a Luxury Ball and Brock grabbed a Poke Ball before they called out their Pokemon.

"Let's go!" shouted Ash.

"You too, Onix!" shouted Brock.

Brocks Onix came out and stood in front of him. Jessie, James, and Meowth had a blue face as they heard Ash call out a Pokemon, but when Ash's Magikarp came out and started flopping around, they stared at it for a little bit before they started roaring in laughter.

"Ahahahaha! I was worried there for a minute for nothing!" laughed Jessie.

"Yeah, look at it flop around! Ahahahaha!" roared Meowth in laughter.

Brock was angry as he heard them laughing at Ash's Magikarp.

"Onix get them!" shouted Brock.

"Counter it, Koffing!" shouted James.

Onix charged at them, but Koffing smashed into its face and crashed into the floor. Onix fell over from the attack that Koffing did.

"Onix!" shouted Brock in worry.

"Ahahahaha! What kind of attack do you have?" laughed Jessie.

"The attack Floppy Floppy," answered Meowth.

The three roared with laughter at Magikarp as it flopped around on the ground. To make matters worst, Ekans came over in front of Magikarp and started swaying back in forth teasing it.

"Come and get us, fishy!" shouted Meowth teasingly.

"Don't take that, Magikarp!" shouted Ash.

"Ahahahaha! The kid has lost his mind!" roared Jessie.

Ekans fell over, acting like it was injured, which made the three roar in laughter.

"Oh, no, you got us!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

Ash was getting angry as they was looking down on her Magikarp.

"Come on, Magikarp!" shouted Ash. "I know you can do it!"

"Yeah, come and get us, puny!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"

Magikarp was getting angry as the three made fun of it. It sprung forward, smashing into Ekans and sending it crashing into Meowth before crashing into the wall.

"No way!" shouted Jessie. "I don't believe this! We are getting owned by a puny fish!"

"That's it, Magikarp!" shouted Ash.

Meowth recovered before jumping forward and making his claws come out.

"I'm going to turn you into fish fillets, puny!" shouted Meowth.

Magikarp was angry as it heard that, and it started to glow. Brock's Onix was getting mad as the three was making fun of Magikarp and got up but noticed Magikarp started to glow.

"Huh? What's that? A new move?" questioned Jessie.

"Yeah, it's called Puny, Floppy!" answered Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth roared in laughter at that. Ash, Elaine, and Brock gasped as they noticed Magikarp was starting to evolve. They continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger, and as it did, Jessie, James, and Meowth stopped laughing as they noticed it.

"What is that?" questioned James.

"I don't know," answered Meowth.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued to watch as Magikarp evolved until the light disappeared to reveal a red Pokemon. Ash got out her Pokedex before scanning it to find out it was a Gyarados. Brock gasped in shock at the size of Ash's Gyarados as it was twice the size of a normal Gyarados, which made it larger than his Onix.

Gyarados floated in front of Ash and roared in the air, its roar bouncing off the walls. It was a good thing they was in a large area, or Gyarados wouldn't have fit. Jessie, James, and Meowth gulped in fear as they saw the large Pokemon in front of them. Ash's Gyarados looked down at the three until her eyes locked on Meowth, and her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I don't like how it is looking at me," said Meowth.

Gyarados dived out of the air towards Meowth.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.

Gyarados lifted Meowth up before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.

"Oh, yeah, well, we will show you size doesn't matter!" shouted Jessie. "Ekans, get it!"

"You too, Koffing!" shouted James.

"I don't think so!" shouted Brock. "Onix use Tackle!"

Elaine grabbed one of her Pokeballs before calling out her Pokemon, "Pidgeotto, come on out!"

Pidgeotto came out and flew through the cave.

"Pidgeotto, use gust on Ekans!" shouted Elaine.

Ekans went to go after Gyarados, but Pidgeotto attacked it with Gust, making it fly through the air and crash into Jessie before crashing into the wall. Koffing went to go after Gyarados, but Onix went to Tackle it.

"Koffing, counter it!" shouted James.

"Gyarados, don't let it!" shouted Ash. "Throw Meowth at Koffing!"

Gyarados threw Meowth through the air at Koffing, and he smashed into it before Onix Tackled them both. They went flying through the air and crashed into James before they crashed into the wall next to Jessie.

"Gyarados finish it!" shouted Ash.

Gyarados swung her tail at the three, and it smashed into them, sending them crashing through the cave into the air and destroying a little of the wall. The three disappeared into the air as pieces of rocks fell around the area. Ash saw something glowing and walked over to it before she got down to look at it. She saw that there was a large blue rock and a smaller multicolored rock. Ash picked them up, and Brock and Elaine noticed she picked something up.

"What's that, Ash?" asked Brock.

"I don't know," said Ash.

She turned around to them before showing the rocks in her hands.

"What you think it is?" asked Ash.

Brock and Elaine looked at the orbs with confusion, having not seen anything like them.

"I don't know," said Brock.

"Do you think they are what those three was after?" asked Elaine.

"I'm not sure," said Ash. "Well, I suppose we can find out later."

Ash put them in her bag and decided to ask about them later. Gyarados roared in the air, followed by Onix, getting their attention. Ash turned to Elaine and Brock before raising her hand, and they did the same. They high fived each other before they recalled their Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

"How about we get out of here," said Ash.

"Agreed," said Brock and Elaine.

The three continued on their way through Mt. Moon, and it didn't take them long before they found their way out of Mt. Moon on the other side.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. For those of you that have read my other story, this chapter is self-explanatory, but for those that have not read my other story, there was a few interesting parts in this chapter. We got to see Brock join the group, learn the identity of the trio, follow the three as they make their way through Mt. Moon, see Ash's Gyarados evolve, and see Ash and Elaine gain a shell-shaped rock and Ash gain a couple of stones. There was only slight changes to this chapter from my other story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	7. Flowering City Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash and Elaine gained a new traveling companion in the name of Brock. The three made their way through Mt. Moon but ended up running into the trio who attacked the Pokemon Center in Viridian. After Ash's Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, the three worked together to send the trio flying off into the sky. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

After getting out of Mt. Moon, Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued walking for a little bit before they came to a sign.

"Cerulean City, this way," said Brock. "Well, I guess we are going the right way. Huh? There is something else written here."

"Yeah, probably just Gary," answered Ash.

"Gary?" questioned Brock.

"An arrogant boy from Pallet Town, who thinks he's better than everyone," answered Elaine.

"It's best to ignore it," said Ash. "It will deflate his ego."

"Ah, right," said Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock moved on as they continued towards Cerulean City. 

It didn't take them long before they reached Cerulean City, and when they did, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way to the Pokemon Center. They wanted to get their Pokemon checked out to make sure they was in top condition for the Gym battle. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash pushed the doors open and walked in with Elaine and Brock to see a Nurse Joy behind the counter looking at a screen.

"Nurse Joy," said Ash.

Nurse Joy heard the voice and recognized it, which made her gasp and started to do something on the computer quickly. When done, she got up before she went around the corner and looked at Ash, Elaine, and Brock with a blush on her face, but her eyes remained on Ash and Elaine a bit longer than the rest.

"Welcome to—" said Nurse Joy with a smile before she was interrupted.

Brock ran forward before he started to flirt with Nurse Joy dramatically while Ash and Elaine watched.

 _"So, he has a thing for Nurse Joy,"_ thought Ash. _"I can see why, but he's not going to get very far with that."_

Ash and Elaine noticed that Nurse Joy's eyes lingered on them more than Brock. As Brock flirted with Nurse Joy, she was looking at Ash and Elaine with a blush on her face. Nurse Joy ignored Brock and made her way over Ash, making Brock turn to stone.

"You're Ash," said Nurse Joy, looking at Ash before looking at Elaine, "and you're Elaine."

Brock stood up before he ran over and grabbed Ash and Elaine by the arms.

"Ash, Elaine, how do you know, Nurse Joy!" shouted Brock.

"Ah, I don't think we do," replied Ash.

"And you would be correct," said Nurse Joy.

"Huh?" questioned Brock as he turned to look at her. "Then how do you know Ash and Elaine?"

"I heard of them from Momo," answered Nurse Joy.

"Momo?" questioned Brock before turning to Ash. "Who is that?"

"Don't really know," answered Ash.

Brock turned to look at Elaine.

"Me either," said Elaine.

"My older sister from Viridian Pokemon Center," answered Nurse Joy. "Joy is our last name, not our first name."

"Oh," said Brock as he looked back at Nurse Joy. "That's right, Ash and Elaine went through Viridian City."

Ash and Elaine was glad to know the first name of the Viridian City Nurse Joy.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Nurse Joy.

Ash was about to speak up but was cut off.

"What was you doing on the computer, anyway?" questioned Brock.

"I was looking at some information," answered Nurse Joy.

There was no way she was going to tell him what she really was doing.

"Now, what is it that I can do for you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"We would like to get our Pokemon checked out," answered Ash.

"Oh, I'm interested to hear that," said Nurse Joy.

"Ummm, Ash," said Brock.

"Yes?" asked Ash.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Brock, a bit worried.

"I'm sure she will be fine," replied Ash. "She has to have had experience with plenty of Pokemon."

"Yeah, but your Gyarados is—" said Brock, and he was about to go on.

"Oh, not to worry," said Nurse Joy. "We have a pool in the Pokemon Center and plenty of large areas for Pokemon."

"Ah, well, if you say so," said Brock.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock went about handing her their Pokemon.

"Now, how about you sit down and relax as you wait," said Nurse Joy.

"Sure," said Ash.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock made their way over to a table before they sat down. Ash and Elaine was sitting on one side of the table facing the doors while Brock was sitting on the other side facing the opposite direction. Nurse Joy made her way out of the lobby into the back of the Pokemon Center. 

Nurse Joy wasn't gone long when she came back and went to the opposite side of the counter. She turned the screen of the computer around and pulled up a video before she bent over, giving Ash and Elaine a direct view up her skirt to see she had no panties on and was wet. Ash and Elaine could see that Nurse Joy had wetness that ran down her inner thighs. They could also see that the video she was watching was of them fucking the brains out of her older sister, Momo. Ash and Elaine didn't even know Momo was recording them fucking the brains out of her.

Nurse Joy pulled the skirt of her dress up, giving Ash and Elaine a full view of her ass and puffy wet pussy before grabbing her ass cheeks while looking back at Ash and Elaine. Ash and Elaine blushed and licked their lips before they moved their hands down, pulled their pants, shorts, and panties down enough to let their cocks and balls out and started masturbating slowly. Nurse Joy smiled as she saw Ash and Elaine was turned on by her, but she knew she couldn't stay the way she is for long. She put her skirt down, closed the video, and turned the screen around just in time as Brock noticed that Ash and Elaine looked a bit feverish and turned around, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he turned back around.

"Ash, Elaine, are you alright?" asked Brock, a bit worried.

Ash and Elaine stopped masturbating their cocks and pulled their panties, pants, and shorts back up. Nurse Joy smiled when she heard that before she made her way over to them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I don't know," said Brock. "Ash and Elaine looks a bit feverish."

"Oh, no," said Nurse Joy. "We should get that check out right away."

Nurse Joy took Ash and Elaine's hands before she started leading them away, but she stopped and looked back at Brock. Ash and Elaine had bulges in their pants and shorts, but thankfully their backs was to Brock.

"You should make sure you have proper supplies in case of emergencies," said Nurse Joy.

Brock agreed with Nurse Joy and wasn't too worried about Ash and Elaine as he knew that they was in good hands, so he went to the doors before he went out of them. Little did he know how correct that statement was, but not in the way that he thought.

"My name is Sakura, so feel free to use it, Lashanda, Elaine," said Nurse Joy, "and my sister is pregnant."

Lashanda and Elaine smiled when they heard that Momo was pregnant.

Sakura Joy continued to lead Lashanda and Elaine to the back of the Pokemon Center and down the halls until they came to a room. She stopped and opened the door before going inside with Lashanda and Elaine.

Once inside the room, Sakura let go of Lashanda and Elaine's hands and pushed the door shut, but the door didn't close all the way and was left open with a crack that was big enough for someone to put their head through. Sakura turned around and looked at Lashanda and Elaine. Lashanda and Elaine was excited and couldn't wait and pounced on the pretty nurse, knocking her over before they started undressing her, revealing her large breasts, puffy areolas, perky nipples, and puffy pussy. Lashanda and Elaine leaned up and looked down at Sakura's large breasts, perky nipples, puffy pussy, and large ass. Sakura was startled when Lashanda and Elaine pounced on her and blushed when they started undressing her.

"Do you like?" asked Sakura as she smashed her titties together. "I know I'm not as big as my sister."

She was right, she wasn't as big as Momo in the titties or ass, but she did have the same hourglass figure, puffy areolas, perky nipples, and puffy pussy. She was also not as hot as Momo, but she was pretty.

"I don't really have a preference," said Lashanda. "Both big and small have their ups and downs."

"Yeah," agreed Elaine.

Sakura smiled as she heard that, glad to know that Lashanda and Elaine weren't disappointed that she was smaller.

"Besides, your not that much smaller," said Lashanda as she reached out and grabbed Sakura's right breast, feeling it. "Soft and squishy too."

Elaine reached out and grabbed Sakura's left breast, feeling it, "Yeah, it is soft and squishy."

To prove their point, the two girls' cocks twitched in their pants and shorts. Sakura's cheeks blushed a little darker.

Lashanda let go of Sakura's right breast before she leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Lashanda blushed, just like Sakura, and her heart started racing in her chest as she kissed her on the lips. She wanted more and stuck her tongue out, licking Sakura's lips, and Sakura opened her mouth, letting Lashanda push her tongue inside as she deepened the kiss into a french kiss. As they was french kissing, Lashanda and Elaine went to move their hands to Sakura's pussy and ass, but Sakura pushed away as she stopped kissing Lashanda. 

"Wait," said Sakura.

"Huh?" questioned Lashanda, a bit confused. _"Was she having second thoughts?"_

Elaine was just as confused as Lashanda.

"Let's get you two out of those clothes," said Sakura. "I want to see the real you."

 _"Oh, so that was why,"_ thought Lashanda before she replied with a smile. "Sure."

Lashanda and Elaine got back up and waited. Sakura got up and smiled and couldn't wait, so she took off Lashanda's hoodie and undershirt in one go, revealing her beautiful long hair, small developing breasts, puffy areolas, and perky nipples.

"Mmmm… so adorable," moaned Sakura.

She crouched down and took off Lashanda's shoes and socks, leaving her barefoot before she stood back up. Sakura put her hands on Lashanda's pants before she started pulling them down slowly to enjoy it. After a little bit, Sakura couldn't wait and pulled the pants all the way down, and Lashanda stepped out of them, leaving her in her cotton light blue thong panties. Sakura blushed at Lashanda's panties and stood back up before putting her hands on Lashanda's panties and pulling them down slowly to enjoy it. After a little bit, Sakura couldn't wait and pulled the panties all the way down, making Lashanda's cock spring out and touch her pretty mouth. 

"Mmmmm," moaned Lashanda.

Sakura moved back and looked at Lashanda with a blush still on her face.

"Woah, it's amazing! It's so huge and thick!" exclaimed Sakura, taking in her body and licking her lips sexily.

Lashanda smiled and blushed.

Sakura's eyes continued to linger on Lashnada's penis, balls, and body until Lashanda giggled, getting Sakura's attention and making her cheeks flush a bit darker.

Sakura got up and made her way over to Elaine before she took off her shirt, revealing her large breasts and perky nipples.

"Ooooh… so large and perky," moaned Sakura.

She crouched down and took off Elaine's shoes and socks, leaving her barefoot before she stood back up. Sakura put her hands on Elaine's shorts before she started pulling them down slowly to enjoy it. After a little bit, Sakura couldn't wait and pulled the shorts all the way down, and Elaine stepped out of them, leaving her in her cotton thong panties. Sakura blushed at Elaine wearing the same panties as Lashanda and stood back up before putting her hands on Elaine's panties and pulling them down slowly to enjoy it. After a little bit, Sakura couldn't wait and pulled the panties all they way down, making Elaine's cock spring out and touch her pretty mouth. 

"Ooooh… mmmmm," moaned Elaine.

Sakura moved back and looked at Elaine with a blush still on her face.

"Wow, it's so huge and thick!" exclaimed Sakura.

Elaine smiled and blushed.

Lashanda made her way over in front of Sakura before she took her right hand and placed it on her cock. At the same time, Elaine made her way over in front of Sakura before she took her left hand and put it on her cock. Sakura continued to blush as she crouched down with her face in front of their cocks before moving her hands up and down, masturbating their penises.

"MMMMM… AAAAAH… YES, YES!" moaned Elaine.

"OOOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES!" moaned Lashanda. "A PRETTY NURSE IS MASTURBATING OUR COCKS!"

Sakura's cheeks flushed a bit darker and continued to move her hands up and down their penises, watching their fat cock holes open and close as she masturbated their penises. As Sakura masturbated their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine moaned and watched her titties jiggle.

"MMMMM… AAAAAH… OOOOOH, YES, YES! YOUR HAND FEELS SO GOOD!" moaned Lashanda.

"MMMM… OOOOH… YES, YES, YES!" moaned Elaine in agreement.

Sakura continued to masturbate their cocks, and as she did, her pussy started leaking with wetness that ran down her inner thighs.

"OOOOH… MMMM… DAMN, YES, YES!" moaned Lashanda. "LOOK AT THOSE LARGE TITTIES JIGGLE, AND THAT PRETTY FACE AND ASS! MASTURBATE OUR COCKS! I WANT TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR BODY!"

Sakura made her large titties jiggle more as she masturbated their cocks harder and faster.

"OOOOH… AAAAAH… DAMN! I CAN'T WAIT! SAKURA, SAKURA, I'M GOING TO CUM ON YOU!" moaned Lashanda. "I'M CUMMMMING!"

"AAAAH… MMMMM… SHIT! SAKURA, SAKURA, I'M GOING TO CUM, TOO!" moaned Elaine. "I'M CUMMMMING!"

Lashanda and Elaine's legs shook violently, and their back arched as they came, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto Sakura's body, getting it on the pretty nurse's large titties and face. As they came from their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their pussies, spraying cum out, getting it on their pussies, balls, and it running down their inner thighs. Sakura still had a dark blush on her cheeks as the two girls continued to shoot out ropes of cum all over her body. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on Sakura's hands.

When they finished cumming, Sakura continued to masturbate Lashanda and Elaine's cocks, making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda, Elaine, and Sakura was sweating with it running down their bodies, and Lashanda and Elaine came several times, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto Sakura's body. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on Sakura's hands.

There was a bark at the door that got Lashanda, Elaine, and Sakura's attention.

"Oh, I'll go get the door," answered Lashanda.

Lashanda made her way over to the door and opened it, and Growlithe trotted into the room and looked around until she saw Lashanda. Lashanda shut the door and made her way back to where she was with Growlithe following her. When she got back in her spot, Growlithe made her way a little behind her and laid down on the floor.

Sakura was not surprised that the two girls' cocks was still hard and jumping around excitedly. She watched as Lashanda went to open the door to let Growlithe in before making her way back with her penis bouncing and jumping around. Sakura smiled at their energetic cocks and licked her lips sexily before leaning in and licking Lashanda's balls. As she licked Lashanda's balls, Sakura didn't take her hand off Elaine's penis and started moving her hand up and down, masturbating her cock.

"AAAAAH… OOOOH, FUCK, YES, YES! SAKURA, SAKURA, LICK MY BALLS!" moaned Lashanda.

"OOOOH… MMMM… OH, DAMN, YES, YES!" moaned Elaine. "SAKURA, SAKURA, LICK THOSE BALLS! MASTURBATE MY COCK!"

Sakura's cheeks flushed and continued to lick their balls while masturbating their cocks, switching between them. As she continued to lick their balls and masturbate their cocks, Sakura's pussy continued to leak wetness that ran down her inner thighs. Currently, Sakura was licking Lashanda's balls while masturbating Elaine's cock.

"AAAAH… OOOOH… DAMN! THAT IS SO SEXY! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT! I'M GOING TO BLOW MY LOAD ON YOUR BODY!" moaned Lashanda.

"MMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES! BLOW THAT LOAD ALL OVER SAKURA'S BODY!" moaned Elaine.

"I'M CUMING!" moaned Lashanda and Elaine in unison as they came.

Lashanda and Elaine's legs shook violently, and their back arched as they came, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto Sakura's body, getting it on the nurse's hair, back, large titties, and face. As they came from their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their pussies, spraying cum out, getting it on their pussies, balls, Sakura's face, and it running down their inner thighs. Sakura's cheeks flushed a bit darker as the two girls continued to shoot out ropes of cum all over her body and from Lashanda's pussy cum getting on her face. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on Sakura's hands and it running down Lashanda's balls on Sakura's tongue.

When they finished cumming, Sakura continued to lick and masturbate Lashanda and Elaine's balls and cocks, switching between them, making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda, Elaine, and Sakura continued to sweat with it running down their bodies, and Lashanda and Elaine came several times, shooting ropes of cum out of their cocks onto Sakura's body. They soon came down with the last of their cum dripping down their cock on Sakura's hand and tongue.

Meanwhile, Brock had been going through the city doing shopping for a while before he made his way back to the Pokemon Center. He wanted to get back to the Pokemon Center as he was a little worried about Ash and Elaine. It didn't take him long to get back to the Pokemon Center, and by this time, it was in the afternoon. When he got to the Pokemon Center, Brock went through the doors and looked around, but there was no sign of Nurse Joy, Ash, or Elaine. There wasn't even a single trainer in the Pokemon Center, but if Nurse Joy was held up looking after Ash and Elaine, they must have either moved on or didn't need their Pokemon looked after.

"I hope there isn't anything wrong with Ash and Elaine," said Brock, a bit worried.

Brock made his way over to a table and sat down to wait, but as time went by, Brock soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Sakura was excited and smiled at the two girls' cocks that was still hard. Sakura got up and took Lashanda and Elaine by the hand before leading them over to the hospital bed, and had Lashanda sit down on the bed. She got down between Lashanda's legs and wrapped her cum covered titties around Lashanda's cock, smashing them against each other, and started moving them up and down, giving Lashanda a titjob.

"MMMM… OOOOH, FUCK, YES, YES! YOUR TITTIES ARE SO LARGE AND SOFT!" moaned Lashanda. "THEY FEEL SO GOOD!"

Sakura smiled and continued to give Lashanda a titjob, watching Lashanda's penis go in and out of between her titties. She blushed and watched the fat head of Lashanda's penis as it went between her titties and touched her lips. As Lashanda's fat cockhead came out of between her titties, Sakura opened her mouth and engulfed the tip of Lashanda's penis, getting a moan out of Lashanda that excited her and made her pussy leak with wetness.

Sakura continued to give Lashanda a titjob while sucking the tip of her cock, circling her tongue around her penis head and flicking her tongue across Lashada's cock hole. She continued to move her titties around as she bounced them up and down Lashanda's cock, making them jiggle a lot. Lashanda was amazed and gave a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her cheeks.

As Sakura was giving Lashanda a titjob while sucking the tip of her cock, they all noticed a beautiful pink and blonde-haired girl and a pretty blue-haired girl looking in the window of the Pokemon Center with a blush on their cheeks. They started masturbating as they watched Nurse Joy give Lashanda a titjob while sucking on her cock. As Sakura continued to give Lashanda a titjob while sucking on the tip of her cock, the three girls started masturbating each other's pussies or penis as they watched.

"MMMM… AAAAH… OOOOOH! FUCK SAKURA'S LARGE TITTIES! FUCK SAKURA'S LARGE TITTIES!" moaned Lashanda. "OOOOH… AAAAH… SAKURA, SAKURA, TITTIES, TITTIES… I'M GOING TO CUMMMMMMM!"

Lashanda's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her cock into Sakura's mouth and spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, balls, and it running down her inner thighs. Sakura took Lashanda's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but she couldn't contain it all in her mouth, and some of it slipped out of the corners of her pretty mouth. At the same time, the two beautiful girls and the one pretty girl also came as they saw Lashanda cum into Nurse Joy's mouth. Lashanda soon came down with the last of her cum dripping out of her cock into Sakura's mouth.

When Lashanda finished cumming, Sakura continued to give her a titjob while sucking the tip of her penis and making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda and Sakura worked up a good sweat with it running down their bodies, and Lashanda came several times, shooting cum out of her cock into the nurse's mouth. The two beautiful girls and one pretty girl also came several times as they watched Sakura give Lashanda a titjob while sucking her cock. Lashanda soon came down with the last of her cum dripping out of her penis into Sakura's pretty mouth.

Sakura stopped giving Lashanda a titjob and let the tip of her penis out of her mouth.

 _"Hmmm… it tastes a bit off,"_ thought Sakura. _"They must not be eating right."_

Sakura decided to push that aside and save the information for later. She had Lashanda get up, and Elaine sit down on the bed before she gave her the same titjob while sucking on the tip of her penis, making her titties jiggle a lot. Elaine was amazed and was reduced to having a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her cheeks. The two beautiful girls and one pretty girl started masturbating as they watched Nurse Joy give Elaine a titjob while sucking on her cock.

Sakura continued to give Elaine a titjob while sucking the tip of her penis and making her titties jiggle for two hours. In the two hours, Elaine and Sakura worked up a good sweat with it running down their bodies, and Elaine came several times, shooting cum out of her cock into Sakura's mouth. Sakura took Elaine's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but she couldn't contain it all in her mouth, and some of it slipped out of the corners of her pretty mouth. The two beautiful girls and one pretty girl also came several times as they watched Sakura give Elaine a titjob while sucking her cock. Elaine soon came down with the last of her cum dripping out of her cock into Sakura's pretty mouth.

When Elaine finished cumming, Sakura stopped giving her a titjob and let the tip of her cock out of her mouth.

 _"Mmmmhm… it tastes a bit off,"_ thought Sakura.

Sakura stood back up, and Elaine followed. Lashanda made her way over to the bed and climbed on top of it before lying down on her back. Sakura was excited and climbed up on the bed before straddling Lashanda's hips with her cock resting against her pussy. She leaned down, smashing Lashanda's face between her titties. Elaine climbed up on the bed and pounced on Sakura with her legs bent in the air so that she wasn't touching the bed and body pressed against Sakura, smashing her titties against Sakura's back and her cock resting between Sakura's ass cheeks. Sakura moved her body, and Elaine followed until the tip of Lashanda's cock touched Sakura's pussy, and the tip of Elaine's cock touched Sakura's ass hole. Elaine didn't wait and rammed her cock inside Sakura's ass hole, spreading her ass, pushing her down, ramming Lashanda's cock inside Sakura's pussy, spreading her pussy, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep. 

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura.

She could only scream with her eyes rolled up in her head and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, damn, yes, another virgin!" moaned Elaine. "We're going to fuck your brains out!"

Lashanda couldn't reply and only could moan a muffled reply. The beautiful pink hair girl and blonde hair girl cheeks flushed a bit darker while the pretty blue hair girl continued to blush. Lashanda and Elaine started moving their hips slowly as not to cause too much pain to Sakura. Sakura continued to squirm around trying to get free, but all she was doing was making her titties bounce and jiggle a lot against Lashanda's face, and Lashanda and Elaine's cocks move around inside her pussy and ass. After a while, Sakura could feel the pain start to subside only to be replaced with intense pleasure that made her moan.

Lashanda and Elaine started moving their hips slowly as not to cause too much pain to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy continued to squirm around trying to get free, but all she was doing was making her titties bounce and jiggle a lot, and Lashanda and Elaine's cocks move around inside her pussy and ass. After a while, Nurse Joy could feel the pain start to subside only to be replaced with intense pleasure.

"MMMMM… AAAAH… AAAAH… OOOOH… YES, YES!" moaned Nurse Joy.

Lashanda moved her hands to Sakura's thighs and moved her face until she caught Sakura's perky nipple and puffy areola in her mouth. Lashanda sucked on Sakura's nipple and areola, circling her tongue around her areola, flicking her tongue across Sakura's nipple, getting a moan out of Sakura. At the same time, Lashanda and Elaine started pounding their cocks in and out of Sakura, making their balls smack each other and Sakura's pussy and ass. As they ravaged the hell out of her, Sakura couldn't help but move her body with them, making her titties bounce and jiggle. Sakura was giving an incredibly lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, her hands on her head, and a dark blush across her face. The two beautiful girls and the pretty girl continued masturbating as the two girls fucked the brains out of Nurse Joy.

Lashanda and Elaine continued to fuck the brains out of Sakura hard and relentlessly for two hours, making Sakura's titties jiggle and her ass bounce. Heavy sweat ran down their bodies, and their hair was wet with sweat. In the two hours, they came several times, shooting cum out of their cocks into Sakura's pussy and ass, making Sakura's stomach expand and their cum spray out of her pussy and ass. As they came from their cocks, Lashanda and Elaine also came from their pussies, spraying cum out of their pussies onto their's pussies, balls, and thighs. The two beautiful girls and one pretty girl also came several times as they watched Lashanda and Elaine fuck the brains out of Nurse Joy. After they came the last time, Lashanda stopped sucking Sakura's nipple, and Lashanda and Elaine pulled their cocks out of Sakura. Elaine climbed off of Sakura and collapsed on the bed, and Sakura fell over on the bed off of Lashanda on her back, breathing heavily. 

"That was… incredibly," breathed Sakura.

They continued to lay there for a while as they tried to catch their breath, and as they did, Lashanda and Elaine noticed the two beautiful girls and one pretty girl leave. Sakura was lying there with a red pussy, ass, and nipples to go with them.

When they got their breath back, Sakura stood up unsteady and a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore. She got up and went about getting dressed in her nurse outfit before making her way over to Lashanda and Elaine to finish checking them over, not that there was anything wrong with them.

It wasn't long when Ash and Elaine was lead back out into the lobby by Nurse Joy, and Ash and Elaine got a bit of information while Nurse Joy was finishing up checking them over. They heard from Nurse Joy about the Sensational Sisters and their names Lily, Daisy, and Violet Waterflower. Nurse Joy led Ash and Elaine over to the table where Brock was sleeping before having them sit down at the table.

"It looks like he's out," said Lashanda.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elaine.

"Well, I'm sure he would like something to eat, so we have to wake him up," said Lashanda before grinning. "BROCK, NURSE JOY IS HERE!"

"What! Where, where!" shouted Brock with hearts in his eyes.

He soon saw Nurse Joy next to the table, but soon realized where he was and turned to see Ash and Elaine.

"Ash, Elaine, you're back," said Brock. "Have you been back for a while?"

"No, we just got back," answered Ash.

"Are you two alright?" asked Brock.

"They will be fine, just a bit fatigued," said Nurse Joy. "It will be best to make sure they eat healthy well-balanced meals four times a day, and their plates should be twice as big. They're growing kids."

"Right," agreed Brock. "I'll make sure that they eat."

"Speaking of that, I'll go get you all some food," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you," said Brock.

"Ah, don't think much of it," said Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy left as she went to make them something to eat, and it wasn't long after that when Ash, Elaine, and Brock was eating the food. While they was eating, Nurse Joy went about calling up her relatives before she showed them her recent activities and sent them a video. She did this in a different room, as her relatives' voices would have allowed others to overhear. 

Later that night, they was sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Nurse Joy had offered them a room at the Pokemon Center since it was late. Brock suggested that he could sleep in the same room as Ash, but Nurse Joy said there was plenty of rooms for them to have their own. That night, Brock slept in his own room while Ash and Elaine slept in Nurse Joy's room with her.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to see that Lashanda and Elaine was gone. It couldn't be any later than four in the morning, and the only reason Sakura woke up was the lack of feeling on her nipples and skin against her body. She wondered where Lashanda and Elaine was and got up and dressed before going out of the bedroom to search for them.

Sakura made her way through the halls of the Pokemon Center to Brock's room before checking it, thinking that Lashanda and Elaine might be there, but Brock was gone as well. After checking out Brock's room, Sakura made her way through the Pokemon Center to the lobby. When she got there, she noticed that Lashanda, Brock, and Elaine was sitting at the table looking at a multicolored stone in Lashanda's hand. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the stone before she made her way over to them.

"Ash," said Sakura.

They was so concentrated on the stone that they didn't notice her, and all three of them jumped, startled by her voice. Ash, Elaine, and Brock turned to look at her with a hand over their chests.

"Uh, sorry about that," apologized Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry about it, but what is it, Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.

"Where did you get that?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Huh? This?" asked Ash, holding up the stone.

"Yes," answered Nurse Joy.

"Found it in Mt. Moon along with another," answered Ash.

"Can I see?" asked Nurse Joy.

Ash smiled before she went through her bag and pulled out the bigger blue stone.

"See," said Ash. "Why do you ask? Do you know what they are?"

"I do," answered Nurse Joy.

"What are they?" asked Ash.

"This is a Mega Stone, and this is a Keystone," answered Nurse Joy as she pointed to the large blue stone before pointing to the multicolored stone.

"Mega Stone? Keystone?" questioned Ash, Brock, and Elaine, having never heard of them before.

"You're probably unaware of this, but most Pokemon have a final evolution," said Nurse Joy.

"Right," said Ash.

"However, what if I was to tell you that with a Mega Stone and Keystone, some Pokemon can evolve even further," said Nurse Joy.

"What? Seriously?" questioned Brock.

"Yes," answered Nurse Joy. "The Mega Stone that you have Ash is for Charmander's final evolution called Charizardite X."

"Well, I guess it was meant for you, Ash," said Brock.

"Yes," said Ash before she realized something. "Wait a minute. Charizardite X? Does that mean that Charmander's final evolution has more than one Mega Stone?"

"It does," answered Nurse Joy.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" questioned Brock.

"They're not usually known or seen around here," answered Nurse Joy.

"Then how do you know about it?" asked Brock.

"My relative knows about Mega Stones and Key Stones," answered Nurse Joy.

Ash, Elaine, and Brock was shocked by the information as they continued to look at the Mega Stone and Key Stone. After a while, Ash decided to go call Professor Oak and send him her Sandslash before showing him the Mega Stone and Key Stone that she found, much to Professor Oak's shock. Not long after that, Ash's mother called, and she showed her the Mega Stone and Key Stone before letting her know how her journey was going and asking how the kids was.

A little later, Ash, Elaine, and Brock was sitting at the table relaxing after eating breakfast that was made by Nurse Joy.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter six of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a bit long, which couldn't be helped with the extra dialogue, and I was a bit worried that it would break the 6k word count, but thankfully I was able to end it before it did. Some of it may seem a bit repetitive, but that couldn't be helped as the beginning of it was the same as that of the first Nurse Joy, but I did try to make it sound as different as I can. Hopefully, I didn't do too bad, and I won't be trying to make it sound repetitive, but sometimes that is unavoidable. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, but there are a few characters that have already been decided. If there is anyone that you would like to see be Lashanda's girlfriend, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment, and depending on if I agree, I might add it as a possible girlfriend when we get to that point.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


	8. Fivesome Flowering Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Ash, Elaine, and Brock made it to Cerulean City. Lashanda, Elaine, and Sakura, who is the Nurse Joy of Cerulean had a bit of fun with each other with three witnesses. Brock went around town and did a little shopping before coming back to the Pokemon Center and falling asleep. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Ash, Brock, and Elaine got up before they went outside, but their stuff was left inside, so Nurse Joy knew they would be back. Ash, Elaine, and Brock continued to watch as the sun started to rise, casting its bright light on a new day. They continued to watch it until the sun was in the sky before they made their way back inside and sat down at the table. Ash, Elaine, and Brock relaxed until close to nine in the morning when they got up and gathered their stuff.

"Well, later, Nurse Joy," said Ash.

"Later, Nurse Joy," said Elaine.

Brock went about flirting with Nurse Joy dramatically with Ash and Elaine watching. Nurse Joy rejected him, turning the poor man to stone. Ash and Elaine had to drag Brock out of the Pokemon Center towards the Cerulean City Gym, much to Nurse Joy's gratefulness. On the way, Brock recovered and started to walk with them.

When they got to the Gym, they went inside to see a water show that was going on. Brock was in his own world as he fantasized about the girls while Ash and Elaine took in their bodies and outfits that they had on.

 _"Great bodies, but it would be nice if they was wearing bikinis or one-piece swimsuits that actually showed off their bodies,"_ thought Ash.

Elaine looked a bit disappointed as she watched the water show.

After the water show, Ash, Elaine, and Brock walked through the Gym.

 _"It's like an aquarium in here,"_ thought Elaine.

While they was looking around, Lily, Daisy, and Violet came around the corner, talking about the show but soon noticed Ash, Brock, and Elaine. They knew who Ash was as they saw the clothes when she was fucking the brains out of Nurse Joy. Lily was excited and ran forward before grabbing Ash and Elaine by the arms.

"Come with me," said Lily.

She dragged Ash and Elaine away and around the corner with Daisy running after them before Brock even got the chance to flirt with them. Violet stayed behind, and Brock turned to her before he started flirting with her dramatically. Violet rejected his offers, turning the poor man to stone. Violet had to drag the poor man to a room before she left to where Lily and Daisy was.

Meanwhile, Lily continued to lead Lashanda and Elaine through the Gym and upstairs until they came to a room. She opened the door before she went inside with Lashanda and Elaine. The room that Lily led them to was a fancy room complete with a balcony that overlooked Cerulean City. Lily led them over to the bed with pink blankets before having Lashanda and Elaine sit down on the bed just as Daisy walked into the room.

Lily and Daisy went and got a chair before they pulled it over and sat down. Lashanda and Elaine remained quiet as they looked at Lily and Daisy. The silence continued through the room for a little bit before Violet came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what did you two think of the water ballet show?" asked Lily.

With the door now closed, Lashanda pulled the hood of her hoodie off her head, letting her beautiful butt-length dark blue hair cascade down her back. As Lashanda was removing her hoodie that covered her hair, Violet pulled a chair over in front of Elaine and sat down.

"The show was great, but couldn't you have worn bikinis or one-piece swimsuits instead of those outfits? Like maybe a bikini with a frilly skirt, a white one-piece swimsuit, or better yet a white bikini," said Lashanda.

"Yeah," agreed Elaine dreamily.

They blushed as she mentioned bikini and a bikini with a frilly skirt, but when she said a white one-piece swimsuit or a white bikini, they all blushed a bit darker.

"My, isn't she forward," said Daisy.

"So bold," said Violet.

"Ummmm… I-I-I… uh," stuttered Lashanda.

"She's so cute," said Lily. "She wanted to see our bodies when the white bikini got wet."

Lashanda's cheeks flushed. She couldn't deny it as it was true.

Lily and Daisy got up and made their way over to a dresser. They started going through it before they left the room.

 _"Huh? Are they upset from what I said?"_ thought Lashanda.

Lashanda continued to sit there with Elaine and remained silent. It wasn't too long when Lily's voice drifted out into the bedroom.

"Lashanda, come here for a minute," said Lily.

Lashanda blinked before she got up and made her way to where Lily was with Elaine and Violet following. When she got to the door that connected to the bedroom, Lashanda pushed it open and walked in, but as soon as she walked in, she froze. She couldn't help but continued to look at the sight before her. Lily and Daisy was standing there all wet in a white bikini and white one-piece swimsuit that was transparent against their bodies. Lashanda's face went red, and steam started coming up from her head.

"I think you broke her," said Elaine as she waved a hand in front of Lashanda's face.

"Yeah, maybe you two should change before she faints," suggested Violet.

Elaine and Violet tried to get Lashanda out of the bathroom but struggled to budge the girl that appeared rooted to the spot. Lily and Daisy walked over towards them with Lashanda's eyes following them. They passed them and went out into the room, and as they did, Lashanda unconsciously started following them.

"Well, that's one way to get her to move," said Violet.

"Agreed," said Elaine.

They followed Lashanda out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Lily and Daisy had led Lashanda over to the bed and had her sit down before they sat down in their previous chairs. Elaine and Violet made their way over before they sat down in their previous places on the bed or chair.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked Violet.

"She'll be fine," answered Elaine.

Lashanda continued to take in Lily and Daisy's bodies, shifting her eyes between them. The swimsuits clung to their bodies, showing every curve and detail. Lily was a voluptuous girl with large breasts that was the same size as Elaine's and allowed a great amount of cleavage, but not on the same scale as Momo or Sakura. A line ran down the core of her stomach, showing how toned it was, and a piercing was in her belly button. Why the hell she didn't show it was beyond Lashanda. It was adorable. The real kicker, though, was Lashanda could see that Lily had a fourteen inches long and sixteen inches girth penis, and her balls was the size of oranges.

As for Daisy, she was a voluptuous girl with large breasts that allowed a fair amount of cleavage, but not on the same scale as Momo, Sakura, Elaine, and Lily. A line ran down the core of her stomach, showing how toned it was, and a piercing was in her belly button. Why the hell she was covering it was beyond Lashanda. The real kicker, though, was Lashanda could see that while Daisy's puffy pussy was bald, there was a tuft of blonde hair above her pussy. It would allow her to eat her without getting hair in her mouth, but it made it all the more adorable. Lashanda licked her lips at the thought before her eyes shifted to Violet. 

As Lashanda's eyes continued to look at Violet, Lashanda stopped steaming and started to regain the natural color of her skin, but her cheeks remained flushed. Elaine was impressed with the size of Lily's cock and balls as they was larger than Lashanda's penis and balls.

"Well, she looks much better," said Violet.

"Yup," agreed Elaine.

"I'm sixteen," said Lily.

Lashanda looked at her as she said that, but wasn't surprised her titties, cock, and balls was that large at her age. Her eyes shifted to Lily's titties before traveling down to Lily's penis and balls. 

"Do you like?" asked Lily, folding her arms under her chest, pushing her titties together while her cock twitched.

"Y-Y-Yes, v-v-very much," stuttered Lashanda.

Lily giggled as she heard that. Lashanda's eyes shifted to Daisy and Violet.

"I'm eighteen," said Violet.

"I'm twenty," said Daisy.

Lashanda and Elaine smiled, glad to know their ages.

"I'm eight," said Lashanda.

"I'm ten," said Elaine.

"Wow, she's so young," said Lily.

"Incredible, she's very beautiful," said Daisy.

"Amazing, she has titties that large at age ten," said Violet.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet was glad to know Lashanda and Elaine's ages.

Lily and Daisy got up and couldn't wait as they tackled Lashanda, knocking her over on the bed and went about taking her clothes off, giving Lashanda beautiful views of their cleavage. At the same time, Violet got up and couldn't wait as she tackled Elaine, knocking her over on the bed, and went about taking her clothes off. When they was done getting Lashanda and Elaine's clothes off, Lily, Daisy, and Violet moved back and looked at them.

"So adorable!" squealed Lily.

"Woah, her cock is this big at her age!" exclaimed Daisy. "She's going to have a monstrous cock!"

"Wow, her titties are just as big as Lily's, and her cock is huge!" exclaimed Violet.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet got undressed, exposing their nude bodies. Lily walked up to Lashanda until her penis was in front of her face and put her hands on her head, pulling on her hair, forcing her gigantic fat cock in Lashanda's mouth and down her throat. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her cock in and out of Lashanda's mouth, making Lashanda suck her penis.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… OH, FUCK, FUCK, YES, YES! YOUR MOUTH IS SO SMALL, WET, TIGHT, AND ADORABLE!" moaned Lily. "IT'S INCREDIBLE! I'M GOING TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, AND CUM LOTS IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Lashanda had her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, tears running down her cheeks, and a blush on her cheeks as her mouth was ravaged by Lily's cock, not that she minded, but Lily's penis was the largest she ever had in her mouth. Lily didn't care and continued to hammer her cock in and out of Lashanda's mouth, enjoying the pleasure of fucking the hell out of her small adorable mouth. Daisy was turned on from her sister forcefully fucking the hell out of Lashanda's mouth and made her way over. She got down on her knees and moved her head in front of Lashanda's cock, looking at it and blushing before opening her mouth and engulfing Lashanda's cock. Daisy started bobbing her head up and down Lashanda's cock, circling her tongue around it and flicking it across her fat penis head. As Daisy sucked Lashanda's penis, she moved her right hand to her pussy and started masturbating it, thinking of Lashanda's cock inside her pussy and ass, pumping them full of cum. 

At the same time, Violet made her way over to Elaine and had her lay down on the bed. She got on the bed and climbed on top of Elaine with her ass and pussy in front of Elaine's face and her face in front of Elaine's cock. Violet leaned down and opened her mouth before engulfing Elaine's cock, making Elaine put her hands on her ass and push her down before licking her pussy. It was the first time Elaine licked someone's pussy, so she had to experiment.

Lily continued to forcefully fuck the hell out of Lashanda's mouth, hammering her cock in and out of Lashanda's small adorable mouth. Daisy continued to suck Lashanda's cock while masturbating her pussy, thinking of Lashanda's cock inside her pussy and ass, pumping them full of cum. Lashanda still had her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her cheeks, but she no longer had tears running down her cheeks. She tried to push her tongue out of her mouth to let it hang out, but with Lily's cock in her mouth, it was a bit difficult. Lashanda eventually managed to get her tongue under Lily's cock and out of her mouth, dripping saliva from her tongue onto Lily's balls and her titties.

"OH, FUCK, THAT IS SO HOT!" moaned Lily with a blush. "YOU'RE GETTING MY BALLS ALL WET! FUCK THAT ADORABLE MOUTH! FUCK THAT ADORABLE MOUTH! FUCK THAT ADORABLE MOUTH!"

Lily's legs shook violently, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her penis into Lashanda's mouth, pulling on Lashanda's hair, forcing her to take her cum in her mouth. As Lily came from her cock, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, and it running down her thighs. Lashanda felt Lily flood her mouth and was forced to taste it and swallow it, but she couldn't contain it in her mouth, and it started spilling out of the corners of her mouth, which turned Lily on as she continued to cum in Lashanda's mouth, making more cum spill out of the corners of her small mouth. At the same time, Lashanda's legs shook violently as she came, shooting cum out of her cock into Daisy's mouth. As Lashanda came from her cock, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, it running down her thighs, and getting it on the bed. Daisy continued to take Lashanda's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it, but she couldn't contain it in her mouth, and it started spilling out of the corners of her mouth. When Daisy felt Lashanda flood her mouth, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on her fingers, pussy, and it running down her thighs.

"OH, FUCK, YOUR MOUTH IS AMAZING!" moaned Lily as she continued to blush.

Lily started moving her hips again, forcefully fucking the hell out of Lashanda's mouth, hammering her cock in and out of Lasanda's small adorable mouth as she came, painting Lashanda's throat and the walls of her mouth in her cum. As Lily started moving again, Daisy did the same thing and started sucking on Lashanda's cock while she came, making Lashanda's cock paint her throat and the walls of her mouth in her cum. While Daisy sucked Lashanda's cock, she started masturbating her pussy, thinking of Lashanda's cock inside her pussy and ass, pumping them full of cum.

Violet continued to suck Elaine's cock, and Elaine continued to lick Violet's pussy for two hours. In the two hours, Elaine and Violet was sweating with it running down their bodies, and they came several times. Elaine came, shooting cum out of her cock into Violet's mouth, who couldn't contain it all, and some slipped out of the corner of her mouth. Violet came, spraying cum out of her pussy into Elaine's mouth. They soon came down, and Elaine got Violet's attention by tapping her leg, getting Violet to let her cock out and turn to her.

Elaine told her to get on her hands and knees so that she could fuck her brains out. Violet blushed and was excited and climbed off of Elaine, allowing her to move. Once Elaine moved out of the way, Violet got on her hands and knees. Elaine pounced on her with her legs bent so that they was in the air, and her titties smashed against her back before ramming her cock inside Violet, making her scream from the pain. Elaine ignored it and started moving her hips, sending her penis in and out of Violet. After a bit, Violet started moving her hips with Elaine and moaning in pleasure.

Lily continued to blush while pulling on Lashanda's hair, forcefully fucking the hell out of Lashanda's mouth, hammering her cock in and out of Lashanda's small adorable mouth for four hours. Daisy continued to suck on Lashanda's cock while masturbating her pussy, thinking of Lashanda's cock inside her pussy and ass, pumping them full of cum for four hours. In the four hours, Lashanda, Lily, and Daisy was sweating with it running down their body, and they came several times. Lily came, shooting cum out of her cock into Lashanda's mouth with it spilling out of the corners of her mouth. Lashanda came, shooting cum out of her penis into Daisy's mouth with it spilling out of the corners of her mouth. Daisy came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, and it running down her thighs. After they came the last time, Lily pulled her cock out of Lashanda's mouth before she finished and shot the rest of it on Lashanda's face, and at the same time, Daisy did the same thing with Lashanda's cock.

By the time they finished, Elaine was already fucking the brains out of Violet. Daisy got up and turned before she walked a bit away from the bed and slightly bent over, sticking her ass out. Lily helped Lashanda up on her feet and moved behind her to see her incredibly puffy pussy, which made her lick her lips and her cock twitch in excitement. Lily pushed her body against Lashanda, resting her penis against her ass and her head on Lashanda's shoulder.

"Do you like that pussy and ass?" asked Lily.

"Mmmm… oh… yes. I… want… to fuck… her brains… out," breathed out Lashanda.

Daisy blushed, and Lily smiled before she moved Lashanda closer with her behind her until Lashanda's cock touched Daisy's puffy pussy, getting a moan out of Daisy. Lashanda put her hands on Daisy's hips, and Lily moved her hips back before guiding her cock to Lashanda's incredibly puffy pussy.

"I want to fuck your brains out, too! I want to fuck the hell out of your incredibly puffy pussy and huge ass, and cum lots inside," said Lily.

Lashanda blushed.

Lily didn't wait and rammed her cock inside Lashanda's incredibly puffy pussy, ramming Lashanda's cock inside Daisy, spreading Daisy's pussy, tearing through her hymen, and going balls deep. Daisy felt Lashanda's cock ram inside her virgin pussy and tear through her hymen, making her scream in pain with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears falling down her cheeks. Even though Daisy was in pain, she was glad to have Lashanda be her first and her cock filling her virgin pussy, and her cheeks blush a bit darker. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her cock in and out of Lashanda, making Lashanda's penis hammer in and out of Daisy's virgin pussy.

"OH, DAMN, YOUR PUSSY IS SO INCREDIBLY WET AND TIGHT!" moaned Lily. "HOW DOES MY COCK AND SISTER'S PUSSY FEEL?"

"AAAAH… MMMM… OOOOH, FUCK, FUCK, YES, YES!" moaned Lashanda. "YOUR COCK IS… SO HARD, FAT, AND GIGANTIC… AND I LOVE IT! YOUR SISTER'S PUSSY… FEELS SO WET AND TIGHT! IT FEELS SO AMAZING! AAAAH… OOOH… YES, YES! FUCK MY PUSSY! MESS IT UP! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! MAKE MY PUSSY AND ASS RED!"

"OH, DAMN, THAT IS SO HOT!" moaned Lily. 

Lily continued to fuck Lashanda's brains out, hammering her cock in and out of her incredibly tight pussy, making Lashanda's penis hammer in and out of Daisy's virgin tight pussy and fuck her brains out. As Lily was fucking Lashanda, her ass cheeks and developing titties bounced with their movement, and Daisy's hot large ass cheeks and titties bounced as Lashanda fucked her pussy. With Lily fucking her pussy and her fucking Daisy's pussy, Lashanda and Lily was giving incredibly lewd faces with their tongues hanging out of their mouth, their right eye shut, their left eye rolled up in their head, blushes on their cheeks, and their hands on their heads.

Elaine continued to fuck Violet's pussy, but when Violet started to enjoy it, she started pounding her cock in and out of Violet's pussy. Elaine continued to fuck Violet's brains out, pounding her cock in and out of Violet's pussy, making her balls smack against Violet's pussy, and their ass and titties bounce for four hours. In the four hours, Elaine and Violet was working up a great sweat with it running down their bodies, and they came several times. Elaine came, shooting cum out of her cock into Violet's pussy, making Violet's stomach expand, and her cum leak out of Violet's pussy. Violet came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating Elaine's cock, balls, her pussy, and it running down her inner thighs.

When they came down, Elaine pulled her penis out of Violet, but she didn't move from her position. Instead, Elaine rammed her cock inside Violet's ass, making her scream from the pain. Elaine ignored it and started moving her hips, sending her penis in and out of Violet. After a bit, Violet started moving her hips with Elaine and moaning in pleasure.

Lily continued to fuck Lashanda's brains out, hammering her cock in and out of her pussy, making Lashanda's penis hammer in and out of Daisy's pussy and fuck her brains out for four hours. As Lashanda continued to fuck Daisy, she soon felt the pain subside only to be replaced with pleasure, and could be seen giving the same lewd face as Lashanda and Lily. In the four hours, Lashanda, Lily, and Daisy was working up a great sweat that ran down their bodies, and they came several times. Lily came, shooting cum out of her cock deep into Lashanda's incredibly tight pussy, making Lashanda's stomach expand and her cum leak out of her pussy. As Lily came from her cock, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, and it running down her thighs. Lashanda came, shooting cum out of her cock deep into Daisy's tight virgin pussy, making Daisy's stomach expand and her cum leak out of her pussy. As Lashanda came from her cock, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, coating Lily's cock, balls, her pussy, her balls, and it running down her inner thighs. Daisy felt Lashanda flood her pussy with her cum and came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating Lashanda's cock, balls, and it running down her inner thighs. At the same time, all three of them squirted milk out of their titties onto each other or the floor. After they came the last time, Lily pulled Lashanda's cock out of Daisy's pussy and pulled her cock out of Lashanda's pussy before they finished and shot the rest of their cum on Daisy and Lashanda's bodies.

By the time they finished, Elaine was already fucking the hell out of Violet's ass. Lily moved her hands around Lashanda and grabbed her cock before guiding her penis to her sister's ass hole until her cock touched Daisy's ass hole, getting a moan out of Daisy. Lily moved her hips back and grabbed her cock before guiding it to Lashanda's ass hole until it touched her ass hole, getting a moan out of Lashanda. Lily didn't wait and rammed her cock inside Lashanda's huge ass, ramming Lashanda's cock inside Daisy's large ass, spreading Daisy's ass hole and going balls deep. Daisy felt Lashanda's cock ram inside her ass, making her scream in pain with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears falling down her cheeks. Even though Daisy was in pain, she was glad to have Lashanda's cock deep inside her ass, and her cheeks blushed a bit darker. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her cock in and out of Lashanda's ass, making Lashanda's penis hammer in and out of Daisy's ass.

Elaine continued to fuck the hell out of Violet's ass, making her balls smack against her thighs and pussy, and their ass and titties bounce, getting moans from Violet for four hours. In the four hours, Elaine and Violet was working up a great sweat that ran down their bodies, and they came several times. Elaine came, shooting cum out of her cock into Violet's as, making her cum spray out of Violet's ass hole onto her ass cheeks. Violet came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on Elaine's ball, her pussy, and it running down her inner thighs. After they came the last time, Elaine pulled her penis out of Violet and fell off her onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Lily continued to fuck Lashanda's ass relentlessly, making Lashanda's ass and titties bounce and Lashanda fuck Daisy's ass relentlessly, making Daisy's ass and titties bounce for four hours. As Lashanda continued to fuck Daisy's ass, she soon felt the pain subside only to be replaced with pleasure, and could be seen giving the same lewd face as Lashanda and Lily, which was the same one they gave before. In the four hours, Lashanda, Lily, and Daisy continued to sweat with it running down their bodies, and they came several times. Lily came, shooting cum out of her cock deep into Lashanda's incredibly hot ass, making her cum spray out of Lashanda's ass hole onto her ass cheeks. As Lily came from her penis, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, and it running down her thighs. Lashanda came, shooting cum out of her cock deep into Daisy's tight hot virgin ass, making her cum spray out of Daisy's ass hole onto her ass cheeks. As Lashanda came from her cock, she also came from her pussy, spraying cum out, getting it on Lily's balls, her pussy, her balls, and it running down her inner thighs. Daisy felt Lashanda flood her ass with her cum and came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on Lashanda's balls, her pussy, and it running down her inner thighs. At the same time, all three of them squirted milk out of their titties onto each other or the floor. After they came the last time, Lily pulled Lashanda's cock out of Daisy's ass and pulled her cock out of Lashanda's ass before they finished and shot the rest of their cum on Daisy and Lashanda's bodies.

By the time they finished, it was already nine at night, and Elaine and Violet had already taken a bath, made their way outside on the balcony, and sat down together. Daisy fell on her hands and knees, crawled farther away, and laid down on her back, breathing heavily with Lashanda's cum leaking out of her pussy and ass. Daisy had a dark blush on her cheeks but was pleased with the amount of cum Lashanda put in her pussy and ass. Lily stumbled back before falling on her ass with a dark blush on her cheeks, breathing heavily. Lashanda fell on her hands and arms so that she was face down ass up with Lily's cum leaking out of her pussy and ass. She was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up in her head, hearts in her eyes, and flushed cheeks.

Lily looked at Lashanda and was turned on by the position that she was in. She got up on unsteady legs and went about cleaning her cock off while Daisy crawled over to Lashanda and cleaned her cock off, not that they was dirty. When Daisy was done cleaning Lashanda's cock, she moved back to her spot and laid back down on her back. Lily pounced on Lashanda with her breasts smashed against her back and started humping her until her cock found Lashanda's pussy and rammed her cock inside her pussy. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her penis in and out of Lashanda's pussy, making her balls smack Lashanda's pussy and thighs.

Lily continued to fuck the hell out of Lashanda's pussy while she was face down ass up, making her balls smack Lashanda's pussy and thighs for two hours. Lily was giving the same lewd face that Lashanda was, enjoying fucking her brains out while she was face down ass up. In the two hours, Lashanda and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times. The first time they came, Lily pulled Lashanda up by her arms as she flooded her insides, making Lashanda shoot ropes of cum out of her penis onto Daisy's body. Lily did not stop fucking her even while she was cumming, painting Lashanda's pussy walls in her cum. When they stopped cumming, they returned to the previous position with Lashanda being face down ass up. At the same time that they came, they also came from their pussies and shot milk out of their titties. After they came the last time, Lily pulled her cock out of Lashanda's pussy and crawled off her. By this time, it was eleven at night, and Elaine and Violet had already eaten and went to a different room to sleep.

Lily pushed Lashanda over on her back and crawled on top of Lashanda so that she had her cock, balls, pussy, and ass in front of Lashanda's lewd face, and her face was in front of Lashanda's cock, balls, and pussy. Lily leaned down and wrapped her titties around Lashanda cock, giving her a titjob while sucking on the tip of her cock. As she was giving Lashanda a titjob while sucking on her cock, Lily pushed her cock into Lashanda's open lewd mouth and started fucking the hell out of her mouth.

Lily continued to give Lashanda a titjob while sucking her cock and fucking her mouth for two hours. In the two hours, Lashanda and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times into each other's mouths, making their cum spill out of the corners of their mouth. After they came the last time, Lily let Lashanda cock out of her mouth and pulled her cock out of Lashanda's mouth before they finished and shot the rest of their cum on Lashanda's face and Lily's titties. 

When they finished cumming, Lily collapsed next to Lashanda on the floor, breathing heavily and giving the same lewd face as Lashanda. They continued to lay there and catch their breath, and by this time, it was one in the morning the next day. Daisy wasn't asleep and waited for the two to finish, but she was still in her same spot resting on the floor.

"That was… wonderful," breathed Lily.

"Yeah," breathed Daisy.

When they got their breath back, they had dinner, and once dinner was over, they shut the lights off, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Brock ate dinner before he went to sleep, having his own fantasy.

"Come on, get up, you three," came Violet's voice in the early morning.

"I don't want to," groaned Lashanda, Lily, and Daisy in unison. "I'm too sore."

"Well, that your three's fault for fucking each other's brains out so much," said Violet. "Besides, your friend is waiting."

"It was wonderful," groaned Lashanda, Lily, and Daisy in unison.

Their eyes fluttered open before they noticed that their faces was near each other's pussies, balls, and cocks and blushed. Lily's face was near Daisy's pussy, Daisy's face was near Lashanda's cock, balls, and pussy, and Lashanda's face was near Lily's cock, balls, and pussy. However, Lily and Lashanda's bodies was too tired that the two could hardly move at all. Daisy had to crawl to move away first before helping Lily move away from Lashanda. 

"Go take a bath with each other," giggled Elaine. "It'll help relieve the pain."

"I don't think I can get up," said Lashanda.

"Me either," said Lily.

"I'll help you two to the bathroom," said Daisy.

She got on her hands and knees a bit funny before crawling over Lashanda, who blushed a bit darker. Daisy got off the bed and stood up a bit funny with her legs out a bit sore from last night's activities. Daisy turned to Lashanda before pulling her over to the edge of the bed and helping her sit up. Once she got Lashanda to sit up, she pulled her onto her feet, but Lashanda almost fell over as she was very unsteady on her feet. Thankfully Daisy was able to catch her in her arms and keep her on her feet.

"Here, I'll help carry her to the bathroom," said Elaine.

Daisy was grateful as she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep her on her feet for long. Elaine walked over and put Lashanda on her back before taking her to the bathroom and setting her down in the fancy bathtub. She was followed in by Violet, who offered to carry Lily into the bathroom and Daisy, who came into the bathroom a bit funny.

Once they was in the fancy bathtube together, Elaine and Violet went about creating the bath before leaving the girls in the bathroom. While they was in the bathroom, Lashanda, Lily, and Daisy washed each other's body before they relaxed in the fancy bath. Once they was done, they got out feeling a little better and a little more awake. They made their way out of the bathroom and had breakfast.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Pokemon: A Futanari Journey Through Kanto and Beyond. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a bit longer than the original chapter that it was based on, but that couldn't be helped with the changes between the two stories. There isn't much to this chapter other than the fivesome futanari yuri lemon between Lashanda, Lily, Daisy, Elaine, and Violet. Some of you might have noticed that I changed Lily, Daisy, and Violet's ages. I made their ages more true to their anime counterpart in this chapter compared to my original story, and that was because I felt it wasn't needed to make them younger, not to mention it helps show off Lashanda's sizes more. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: A Journey Through Kanto and Beyond.

 **Note:** If there is anyone that you would like to see be a futanari or not, be Lashanda's girlfriend, and get Lashanda pregnant, feel free to let me know by leaving a comment. However, there are a few characters that have already been decided about being futanari, and only one person per region can get Lashanda pregnant at a time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the characters, but I do own the idea of this story and the idea of the changes.


End file.
